


Kinktober Prompts

by Dracoduceus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of gags because apparently I have a THING for them, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Creampie, Demon Hanzo, Dirty Talk, Elements of Dub-Con, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hanahaki AU, Hunter McCree, Implications of mind control, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Monster Dick, Pearl Necklace, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, Stuck in the wall, Tentacles, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vampire Hanzo, Werewolf Jesse McCree, aphrodisiac venom, distracted sex, garter belts, more tags and characters to be added later, please heed chapter notes and warnings, swanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: A collection of kinky prompts.I don't even know what to tell you. It's exactly what you think it is.





	1. Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Inflation
> 
> A continuation of [Names Have Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656614) set a few months in the future. Now that McCree knows the name of his demon partner, he uses it much more often. In public, in front of distrustful villagers and hunters he calls the bound demon Horns but in private...in private he screams the demon's real name. ;)

After the night at the river, their dynamic changed. 

Especially since McCree knew that the monster between the demon’s legs? He could take that.

He could take every ridged, knobbed, bulbous inch of it like a champ. Which the demon -  _ Hanzo _ , his name was  _ Hanzo _ \- told him often. Usually while leaning back and letting McCree slowly sink down on him, his milky eyes resting lewdly on his ass, watching his slicked rim stretch to accommodate him. 

Of course it couldn’t happen nearly as often as McCree wanted to. For one, he still needed time to recover, which meant no walking and no riding. 

A shame, really. But those times that he could get away with it...well he was certainly going to jump at the chance. The perfect opportunity came up while they were riding through a forest toward their next job. 

They made camp at an abandoned village that Hanzo  _ said _ was safe. Leaving the hunter behind to make their camp and settle the horses, the demon went hunting, one of the easiest ways to bleed off his natural aggression. It also meant that McCree got to eat meat as often as any lord and the skins and bones gave them more to barter with at the markets. 

The horses settled, McCree explored the village.

Under normal circumstances McCree wouldn’t even bring Hanzo - who he called Horns in public as names held power over a demon -  _ near _ a village, too concerned with wards and prayers and mobs and holy water. It was sad that the only time they would be able to be in a village was when it was abandoned and falling apart.

Still, their imposing figure made something stir low in his gut and McCree bit his lip, trying to subtly adjust his pants. From Horns’ smirk, they had noticed it but was merciful enough to say nothing about it.

It was all by luck that McCree found the wall and was  _ inspired _ . Horns would be back soon, the body of the poor creature to die by their claws slung over a large shoulder, and what a sight it would be to come back to.

He hurried back to the horses and dug around in his gear for the bottle of oil. He thought that he heard Kaze sigh and looking at him McCree swore he saw the might-not-really-be-a-horse roll his eyes. “Don’t judge me,” he told Kaze as he ran back out.

Back at the wall he spread a canvas cloth he had found in one of the houses so that the rough edges of the rock wouldn’t dig and scrape against his clothes and to give the illusion of comfort.

Not that it mattered, since he expected to come back bruised and sated to his bones, unable to walk or ride for a few days.

Done with his preparations, he eased his trousers back on and then slid his body carefully through the wall. It took some wiggling to settle himself but the hole was just large enough for him to comfortably rest and would only take a little bit of extra effort to wiggle himself loose.

Settled, the closed his eyes and searched for the silk-fine thread that connected him to Horns.

“I am here,” he could hear the demon say somewhere nearby. Soon he could hear them moving around, their claws scraping along the floorboards, their weight making them creak. “What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

McCree shivered at their low voice, the teasing tones. Perhaps Horns already knew and was just teasing him? It seemed possible, even likely.

It was also possible that Horns didn’t know exactly what predicament McCree had gotten himself into and was teasing him anyway.  _ That _ , actually, was far more likely.

“Got myself a bit stuck,” McCree said. Somewhere behind him he could hear Horns sniffing the air like a hound and he shivered.

“If you got yourself stuck you can get yourself out again,” Horns said and McCree could hear them right behind him. There was a rustle of clothes as Horns knelt behind him, his enormous claws coming up to cup his ass. “But I must say that I am enjoying the view.” 

McCree wiggled his ass and he could hear the demon growl behind him. “I’m stuck,” he whined. “What are you going to do?”

He could hear Horns snort and gasped when he felt the demon’s claws graze the seam of his trousers. “You are lucky that I do not tear these off of you,” Horns said, their voice deeper and raspier. “So that I can have access to you. Do you not know how you look? Like a cheap whore offering yourself to me.” 

Horns dipped their long talons beneath the waistband of McCree’s trousers, easing them off. After preparing himself, McCree hadn’t even bothered to do up the many straps and buckles and buttons, so undressing him was as easy as a tug of fabric. 

“You prepared yourself for me,” Horns said, feigning surprise and McCree could hear them pick up the oil beside the wall, could hear the rustle of cloth as they undressed and the slick sound of them oiling their cock. 

McCree whined, feeling the tease of the demon’s cock brush up against his ass, catching on his slick rim but not entering. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Please what?” Horns asked. “You need only ask,  _ master _ , and I shall obey your command. Speak my name and tell me: what do you desire?” 

Gasping, McCree let his eyes slide shut at the reminder of their intimacy. “Horns” was a public name but the demon’s true name, was only for the two of them to enjoy.

“Hanzo,” he gasped, feeling a tingling in his toes already. A moment later he heard the demon kneel behind him, felt their hot breath against his ass. “Hanzo,  _ please! _ ”

McCree could  _ hear _ the wet sound Hanzo made as they opened their mouth, could practically hear the wet sound of their tongue as it extended, laced with their aphrodisiac venom, to brush teasingly against the oiled rim of his ass. 

Then the teasing touches faded and McCree shivered at their lack. “Please,” he whined. 

He could feel Hanzo’s tusks as they pressed soft kisses to the dip of his lower back, hear the soft scrape of their horns as they brushed against the stone wall. “Be at ease, my master,” Hanzo purred. “I will give you what you desire.” They chuckled. “But only if you tell me.” 

The demon’s cock brushed up against his ass, rubbing its many knobs and ridges along his hole but not pressing in where he really wanted it. “Please Hanzo,” he whined. He licked his lips, arched his back, wiggling his hips. “I’m easy prey for you,” he said huskily as he felt the aphrodisiac work its way through him. “I’m caught already. Why don’t you show me how it is to be caught by a demon?” 

Hanzo hummed and McCree could hear the scrape of their claws as they put their hands on the wall. Their hips rocked back, letting the tip of their cock press against his slick rim. 

Trying to buck back, to stuff the demon’s enormous girth into him, McCree whined when he felt Hanzo rock their hips back with him. McCree licked his lips. “I’ve seen how much you come,” he said. “I want it inside me.” 

“You wish for me to fill you up?” Hanzo asked, their voice thunderous and a wave of lust shivered up McCree’s spine. 

They didn’t wait for an answer, seemingly just as impatient as McCree was for they pressed forward and all the air seemed to rush from McCree’s lungs. 

This wasn’t the first time by far and yet McCree was always surprised by the  _ stretch _ . It never seemed to end as Hanzo slowly fed their cock into him. He always twitched, was unable not to, when each nub and ridge rubbed against his prostate. 

It made him drool, made his eyes cross, made him go limp. He was certain that without the demon’s aphrodisiac venom he wouldn’t be able to take it but even then, even with proof that he could, he was always surprised and pleased when he did.

“This was not enough for you?” Hanzo asked roughly, beginning to slowly rock their hips, twisting them to make McCree feel their girth and the ridges along the sides. “You wanted me to fill you up too? Breed you like a mounted bitch?” 

McCree swallowed. It suddenly occurred to him what this might look like - that this might seem to Hanzo like a bitch in a breeding stand. 

Like the whore they teased him to be, offering himself up so lewdly. 

He moaned at Hanzo’s first rough thrust, hearing the demon’s claws scrape against the wall and floorboards. “Oh,” he cried, unable to silence himself. 

“Do you like that, master?” Hanzo growled, their voice thunderous. They snarled and bucked again, roughly. 

Their claws scraped the wall and floorboards again and then Hanzo began thrusting, driving hard into McCree. It pushed him roughly against the stone, bruised his hips, and he knew that in more ways than one he would be feeling this rough play for days to come but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered to think too much on it. 

“Such a lovely thing,” the demon snarled and McCree arched his back, pushing against the wall to offer himself up more. “Yes,” Hanzo growled with a bestial groan. “You’re so greedy, my master. Not only do you want my cock filling you but you wish my come, too. Do you want it to fill you until you are round with it?”

McCree arched his back with a cry and gasped when he saw Hanzo peering over the wall at him. Their lips were peeled back from their fangs and tusks in a feral snarl but even then McCree couldn’t find it in him to be afraid. 

“I like the idea of you being my bitch,” Hanzo snarled as their thrusts became more ragged, harder, began nudging deeper into McCree who cried out as they bumped and rubbed against his prostate. His legs scrambled on the ground, his arms shaking as he struggled to push himself back on Hanzo’s cock. “That you are here in your stand, presented for me, ready for me to slide in and breed you.” 

“Please,” McCree managed to grunt, his voice rough as he was jolted with each thrust. “Breed me up, fill me up,  _ please _ .” 

Hanzo’s snarl was thunderous and their hips stuttered as their claws scratched deep lines into the stone of the wall.  Then McCree could feel it, could  _ hear _ it or imagined that he could, the sound of the demon’s come, hot and wet, bubbling as it was literally fucked out of him. 

It filled him up just as he asked, hot and wet and pushing deeper into him. 

It filled him nearly to bursting even as it leaked out in wet sounds, pushed in and then out again by the wonderful press of Hanzo’s cock. He had known how much the demon came - so many times he had been literally bathed in their come, working both hands along the knobby, bulbous shaft to coax as much as he could out of his partner - but feeling it now, feeling it fill him enough to drip in thick rivulets down the backs of his thighs and down his balls? 

McCree sobbed as Hanzo snarled again and pulled their cock out with an obscene popping noise. He could hear the demon step back, heard the scrape of their claws and the creak of the floor as they knelt behind McCree. At this point his legs were too weak and he drooped, held up only by the bricks pressing against his pelvis. 

“Master,” the demon breathed behind him. The word was heavy and affectionate, spoken on a tongue thick with satisfaction. Their long tongue reached out again, pressing and prodding against McCree’s gaping hole, teasing the oversensitive rim with barely-there touches. “Look at you,” they breathed. “You’re  _ dripping _ .” 

He shivered when he felt another thick glob escape him, slipping free to fall with a wet splat on the ground between his legs. 

“Fuck,” McCree breathed when he was finally able to form words. “Think you fucked the feeling right out of my legs.” He didn’t mention that he still hadn’t come, his cock hanging hot and red and needy. “You’re going to need to help me out, I think.”

Hanzo hummed. “Perhaps,” they said and pressed a tusky kiss to McCree’s ass. It was followed closely by their aphrodisiac-laced tongue. “But only when I am done with you.” 

Feeling their long tongue wiggle and writhe toward McCree’s sloppy hole, he whimpered. 


	2. Ass Worship / Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from [Inflation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138/chapters/37758944). 
> 
> **Prompt:** Ass Worship / Begging

McCree screamed outright when Hanzo’s long tongue wiggled in, writhing as if with a mind of its own. It found no resistance, McCree’s ass fucked open and sloppy by Hanzo’s bulbous, knobby dick only moments before. 

Now it seems that the demon wasn’t done with him yet, was eager for more, for flesh of a different kind. Their tongue thrust in, wiggling in a way that their cock couldn’t. It brushed against McCree’s prostate and he hissed, bucking back toward the demon.

Their tongue retreated and McCree couldn’t help the hurt whine that left him at that. “Oh, master,” the demon breathed. “I love how needy you are.” 

They traced their tongue along the curve of his ass, chased the thick drops of spend down the insides of McCree’s thighs. McCree groaned when the tongue curled along his balls, slapped wetly at his hanging cock. 

“Tell me what you desire,” Hanzo breathed. “And I shall grant it.” There was a slick sound behind him and McCree realized that they were touching themselves, their stamina being much greater than McCree’s. 

It took some time for McCree to find his words again, especially when Hanzo’s mouth returned to his ass, pressing his lips and tusks against his sloppy hole and letting his long, clever tongue slide into him like another cock. 

He wiggled, scrambled against the wall, as the curl of Hanzo’s long tongue rubbed against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck,” McCree breathed. “Hanzo!” He could feel the prick of the demon’s claws as they brushed against his skin. It shouldn’t be as hot as it was but McCree could feel himself leaking, dripping precum in a puddle beneath him. 

Hanzo hummed, clearly pleased with themselves, and McCree jolted and jerked at the vibrations that traveled along their long tongue. “You’re so full of me,” the demon hissed. “I would love to see how you stretch around me again, watch your belly bulge with my cock and come. How may I please you, master?” They drew their fangs along McCree’s ass and he whimpered. “Tell me.” 

“Please,” McCree cried, wiggling. He could wiggle free easily and yet the motion seemed foreign to him. “Please Hanzo, please.” 

“Please what?” Hanzo asked. 

McCree swallowed. “Please fuck me,” he whispered. “Please fuck me full.” 

“You won’t be riding Silver Bullet anytime soon,” Hanzo warned him, sounding amused. 

Unable to hide it, McCree cried, pushed back against the swirling tongue as it searched deep inside him once more, rolling against his prostate. “I don’t care,” he whimpered. “Please, I’m begging, Hanzo.” 

His cock hung hot and heavy beneath him, dripping precum. He  _ yelled _ when he felt Hanzo’s tongue brush teasingly against it. “I’d love to feel you come apart on my cock,” Hanzo murmured and behind him he could hear the demon get to their feet. “How can I say ‘no’ when you ask me so nicely?”

McCree shuddered when he felt Hanzo rub their enormous cock along his ass. Chuckling again, their claws scraping against the stone, Hanzo’s cock slowly slid in.


	3. Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Body Worship  
>  **Request:** by [Kinkwatchafterdark](https://kinkwatchafterdark.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: For kinktober, Body Worship with Nothing Gold McHanzo?
> 
> Set during the [Nothing Gold series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/968877), sometime around the events of [Nothing Gold]() or [Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721749/chapters/36547302).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, _thank you for this prompt_ because I never knew that I needed this in my life.

Unable to help himself McCree smiled, his lie merging with his truth, and kissed Hanzo again.

“Why do you smile?” Hanzo asked when they parted, running his thumb over McCree’s kiss-swollen lips. “You are always smiling.”

“Because I am as happy as I can feel,” McCree replied. “I do not need to  _ feel _ it to know that I am.” He reached up and cupped Hanzo’s cheek. “It’s nice to have you in my arms again.”

Hanzo cocked his head to the side, his face frighteningly blank. “I’ve been in your arms before,” he said. “I’ve been in your arms often.”

Slowly sitting up and tucking himself against the headboard, McCree pulled Hanzo back into his lap, running his hands along the archer’s thighs and back, wrapped around his waist to hold him close. “Yes,” he agreed. “But not like this.”

Reaching his hands up, Hanzo cupped McCree’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“We can’t feel sorry,” McCree said with a false laugh. “And we can’t feel guilt or anger or hurt.”

“Or love.”

McCree gave Hanzo a crooked smile and kissed him. “Or love,” he agreed. “But we can know them. And I know that I love you. If I still had my heart I’d have died of Hanahaki a thousand times over.”

Leaning down, Hanzo kissed McCree again. “I was afraid,” he remembered. “Because of how much I loved you. I thought I was over you and I’ll never understand why I didn’t die of Hanahaki a thousand times, myself.”

“I’m glad we’re here,” McCree said into the awkward silence of Empty regret. “Even if we’re both Cut and Empty. Even if we’ve suffered. We made it here in the end.” He lifted one of Hanzo’s hands and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin of his inner wrist, then to his palm.

Hanzo sighed. The inside of his wrist had always been sensitive, as had his neck, McCree remembered; the sigh sounded regretful and frustrated at the lack now that he was Cut. “How terrible it must have been,” Hanzo whispered. If he had his heart it would have been a hiss as angry as his dragons. “To be with me, someone who could feel these things, when you could not.”

It was a good thing that Hanzo couldn’t feel guilt, McCree mused. It would eat him up in ways that McCree could never fix.

He laughed and kissed Hanzo again. “Not a hardship,” he said against Hanzo’s lips. “Shall I show you how?”

“I cannot even feel it if I stub my toe,” Hanzo pointed out.

“Are you comparing intimacy with me to stubbing your toe?”

Hanzo’s face twisted into an odd expression and McCree kissed the little furrows at the corners of his lips, above the arch of his nose while his hands slipped down Hanzo’s back. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” McCree assured him. “Let me show you? Let me make you feel good?”

“I cannot feel,” Hanzo pointed out but it wasn’t a ‘no’. He tipped his head back, not quite submissively but it bared his throat to McCree’s lips and teeth.

As always he had to be careful to not bite too hard, to not draw blood; a possessive mark, not a wound. “Is this okay?” McCree asked, kissing the red mark he had already left. It would fade in an hour if McCree didn’t return to it, which the possessive part of him wanted to do.

He wanted to give Hanzo a collar of dark marks so that everyone could see how much he loved his Empty man, who nearly choked on his flowers for their lost love.

Hanzo peered down at McCree. His breath hitched but Hanzo didn’t seem to notice just yet. Sex as an Empty man was different than what he remembered from when he had a heart, but it had its merits and McCree wanted to introduce Hanzo to each and every one of them.

Their bodies could still feel and react, after all, even if their brains could not register the feeling. Angie had tried to explain it to him, once, but most of it had gone over his head.

“I cannot feel shame,” Hanzo said. “I cannot be upset if they tease us.”

“Don’t think of them,” McCree suggested. “Think of you; think of  _ us _ and let me love on you.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s throat, nipped at his Adam’s apple as gently as he could.

He heard Hanzo’s breath hitch, felt him jolt.

“I didn’t do that,” Hanzo breathed.

McCree hummed. “I want to mark you,” he said. “Let me love on you?” Hanzo nodded and let McCree peel his shirt off.

Running his hands over Hanzo’s bared skin, McCree continued to kiss and nip at Hanzo’s neck, sucking dark and possessive marks into his skin. Beneath his lips he could feel Hanzo’s pulse picking up, could feel the little breaths and gasps his body gave without his permission.

“I’m breathing hard,” Hanzo said, his voice as unaffected as ever but beneath McCree’s hands his body told a different story. Around now, before he was Cut, Hanzo would yank him away by his hair and drag him away at his whim, would push him to where he wanted. Now Hanzo just sat there, as confused as he could feel by the way his body reacted.

“You cannot feel but your body can,” McCree said, amused. “Just as you can run until your body literally collapses beneath you…”

Hanzo swallowed hard. “Oh.”

“Oh,” McCree echoed, leaning back to look at his work. He lifted a hand to run his thumb over the marks as he licked his lips. “Ain’t the only thing I want to do to you.”

“I hope not,” Hanzo said, probably out of habit.

Before Hanzo could open his mouth again to say anything else, McCree tipped him back, fingers digging into his ass. He pressed biting kisses into the ropy skin of his scar. Even if Hanzo could feel the nerves there were damaged enough that he wouldn’t be able to feel anything anyway.

Still, it was the thought that counted and McCree could feel Hanzo’s heart thundering beneath his lips. Hanzo’s fingers carded through his hair and he closed his eyes in a bliss he couldn’t feel. He remembered how nice they felt, how the blunt fingertips seemed to dig just right into his scalp and his memory, while unable to recreate the feeling itself, could remember how nice it was.

“I remember this,” Hanzo whispered to the ceiling.

“I liked doing this with you,” McCree replied, his lips brushing against the thick scar on Hanzo’s chest. Advanced medicine could heal the cut but the scar itself remained present. Hanzo’s was still pink and shiny and new; McCree’s had faded slightly, a stark white mark against his tan chest. “I still do, I think.”

Hanzo peered down at McCree as he pressed another kiss to the scar. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t apologize for things we cannot feel,” McCree told him and pressed kisses toward Hanzo’s navel.

Once upon a time his breath and beard would tickle Hanzo only enough make his stomach twitch. Now his body twitched by Hanzo only watched him, watched the involuntary movements.

“You will find me woefully inexperienced,” Hanzo said though McCree hadn’t said anything. 

McCree pulled back to smile up at him. “You only recently had your surgery,” he pointed out. “And men like us? We don’t feel. So without someone with you, you wouldn’t feel the want or need to touch yourself.” 

Hanzo looked away as if ashamed. “Then why do you want...this?”

“Because I want,” McCree replied. “And I want you.” He pressed a kiss to the just of Hanzo’s hips, touched his lips to the edge of his worn jeans. 

“You want someone that can’t even feel you?” Hanzo asked with a little curl of his lip that reminded McCree of when he was whole. 

McCree smiled up at him. “Of course,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To McCree it was. “I loved you before I was Cut. And you might not feel but your body still reacts.” he brushed his fingers along the waist of Hanzo’s pants and watched muscle and skin twitch at the ticklish motion. Hanzo’s body hitched a breath but aside from a curious tilt of his head he gave no indication that he felt it. “It’s how you and I can go for days without food because we don’t feel hunger. It’s how we can run until our body gives out because we don’t feel tired.  _ You _ cannot feel pleasure but your body can react to it.”

“And you cannot feel attraction to me,” Hanzo said, sounding remarkably tired and self-conscious for an Empty man. 

“I know that I love you,” McCree replied. “So let me show you. Because even if we are both Empty, I can still want you and I can still know that I love you.” 

Hanzo’s face creased. “How?” he asked. 

If an Empty person could figure out how to be unsure about everything involving feelings, it would be Hanzo, McCree thought. He thought that he would feel amused if he had any feelings left. 

“I cannot feel doubt,” he replied and leaned up to kiss Hanzo properly. The other man wrapped his arms around McCree’s waist and held him close, arching into the kiss. 


	4. Spanking / Bondage / Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Spanking / Bondage / Biting
> 
> Request: by [Lyall_Lupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa)  
> Set after the last chapter of [In the Cursed Forest of Bern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813399/chapters/36809745), my Reverse Bang fic featuring Vampire Hanzo and Hunter McCree. (Please heed warnings in Notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**  
>  Dub-con  
> Mind-control
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that there are some dub-con elements and implications of mind control. McCree really does like Hanzo and finds him very attractive, but Hanzo absolutely messes with his head and "nudges" him to do, feel, see, and think what Hanzo wants him to feel in the moment.

McCree leaned back, wobbling a little bit as he fought to balance himself without the use of his arms.

“I have you,” Hanzo murmured into his ear. “Just relax against me.”

Sighing, McCree obeyed and leaned back against Hanzo’s chest. His thighs were still tense, ready to steady himself and Hanzo ran a hand down the front of his body, his fingers catching on the fine chains sliding over his body.

“Such a good boy,” his master murmured, running his lips over the pulse point on his neck. With his other hand he peeled back McCree’s layers, revealing his tan and scarred skin to the world.

But no one of consequence was there to see it. Their guests had left them to their own devices and clearly Hanzo had _ideas_ of how they would spend their evening.

“I find myself a bit hungry,” Hanzo murmured and hummed when McCree immediately bared his neck in offering. “Do you want me to feed from you, lovely?”

McCree nodded wordlessly, arching his back so that the chains hissed against his body. He got like this sometimes, Hanzo had found. It was strange that the loud and talkative hunter got so quiet and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“Perhaps I would like to feed from you while you ride me,” Hanzo murmured. “Would you like that, my pet?” McCree nodded vigorously, bucking his hips back to press against the cradle of Hanzo’s hips. “Say it,” he whispered against McCree’s neck. “Didn’t you say that vampires need to be _invited_ in?”

The hunter in his lap whined, made an inarticulate noise.

“Pet,” Hanzo murmured chidingly, running his hands up and down the insides of McCree’s legs. “You know what you need to say.” When McCree only made another needy, wordless noise, Hanzo’s hand connected hard with McCree’s ass.

“Han!” he yelled, arching his back.

Leaning in, Hanzo pressed a kiss to the thundering pulse in McCree’s neck. “Yes?” he asked. “What do you need, my pet?”

When McCree didn’t say anything else, only panted breathlessly, Hanzo slapped his flank again and again, turning the tanned skin there, so different than Hanzo’s own, into bright shades of red.

“Please,” McCree finally whispered.

Hanzo chuckled, pressing his cool lips to McCree’s throat. “Good boy,” he murmured and opened the golden chains that bound the hunter’s wrists together.

Looking back at him, McCree whined. Hanzo licked his lips.

Hanzo grinned. "Show me, dear one," he said. "Show me how much you want this."

Looking over his shoulder at Hanzo, McCree lifted himself up, his hands grasping to find the edge of the slick plug holding him open.

"Good boy," Hanzo purred. "You kept yourself open for me, didn't you? All this time with your previous mentor, your previous guild, and you kept a plug in so I can fuck you quickly, huh?" McCree groaned. "Good boy."

His hand gently stroked his own erection and held it out for McCree. "Sit back," he purred. "Sit back, beautiful. Let's see how you look sitting on me, huh?"

Mouth dropping open and his head falling back in bliss, McCree obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to send me a prompt or request?
> 
> Want to yell at me?
> 
> Want to see a lot of pictures of cats?
> 
> Come visit me at my tumblr [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/).


	5. Tights / Stockings / Pantyhose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Tights / Stockings / Pantyhose  
>  **Request:** by [Soaponarope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaponarope/pseuds/Soaponarope): Yoyo if you're still taking more ideas/requests for kinktober prompts, may I suggest the tights/stockings/pantyhose one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....was a lot of fun to write.

The door closed behind them with finality and McCree laughed. He pressed up close to Hanzo, brushing his lips against the back of his neck. With a breathless chuckle, Hanzo tilted his head to the side to give McCree more room to press whiskery kisses.

"You know what you were doing to me?" McCree asked, his voice husky as he let his hands wander around Hanzo's waist.

"I have  _ some _ idea," Hanzo laughed, letting his hands rest over McCree's. "But just in case I'm wrong, why don't you tell me?"

He laughed again when McCree picked him up and tossed him on the bed. "You're killing me," McCree growled. "Driving me crazy."

Hanzo looped his legs around McCree's waist as he leaned over the archer, tugging him closer. "Am I?" he asked. "But can you imagine what you were doing to  _ me _ in return? How I knew what you were wearing, hidden away from everyone, and how much I wanted to be there between your legs? To see what you looked like again?"

McCree growled. "Perhaps then I should have taken my pants off," he said. "Perhaps I should have shown everyone, then? Worn a pair of short shorts that barely covered my ass?"

He yelped when they were suddenly flipped, Hanzo ranging over him like a vengeful god. "No," he snarled. "You are  _ mine _ and that sight is meant for  _ me _ alone,  _ not  _ for the whole team."

Realizing what he had just done, how he had  _ stirred the dragon _ , McCree let himself relax submissively though his teasing tone didn’t change and his expression was anything but submissive. "Oh?" he asked. "Is that so? And if I were to do so anyway? To walk out there one day when you're not here to watch me, to keep me inside as your hoard, only in a pair of stocking and short shorts, then what? What ever will you do with me?"

Hanzo growled again, leaning in to suck a dark mark in McCree's neck as he gasped. "Mine," he hissed.

"Perhaps I'll do that next team breakfast," McCree said, his voice breaking. "Maybe I'll slip on a pair when you're not looking. Hide it under my sweats when I go to the gym, or maybe I'll put a pair in my gym bag so that when I shower and change and go to breakfast it'll be there. Is that what you would like?" He gasped when Hanzo's sharp teeth nipped again at his bared neck. "Walk in with a sheer little number on? Maybe the white ones? Or those red fishnets you pretend to hate so much? Some tight little shorts that absolutely hides nothing. You know the ones."

And from his ragged groan, Hanzo  _ did _ know. They barely fit McCree, pulled tight across his hips and ass so that the seams seemed to bulge. They were short enough that it didn't even cover him, showing a great deal of his ass and his junk, his balls peeking out through the legs. He had worn it the last time he had teased Hanzo and the sight of his erection, forced out through a leg, had Hanzo shivering and groaning and begging in no time.

They both knew that McCree would never do that. He may have had an exhibitionist streak in him, just a tiny bit, but no one else in the Watchpoint would be on board with it, even as a joke. While he may  _ seem _ inappropriate, he tried not to be  _ terrible _ about things like that, especially about flaunting his relationship with Hanzo in front of Genji.

"You will be the death of me," Hanzo hissed into his neck and nipped again at him, sucking another dark mark into his Adam's apple. There would be no hiding such brands of ownership from anyone. Everyone would know what they had done together.

So much for not flaunting their relationship.

"Nah," McCree said, digging his hands into Hanzo's ass to hear him groan. He propped a leg up and rubbed it against Hanzo's groin, feeling for the bulge of his erection in his loose sweatpants.

Hanzo made a choked sound which McCree echoed, feeling the strangely cool sensation of the denim of his pants rubbing against the stockings he wore beneath them. His pants slid smoothly over his leg, helped along by the sheer material beneath and McCree made a broken noise as his erection was tugged by the moving cloth.

Then, with a growl, Hanzo pulled away, climbed off the bed entirely. As McCree watched breathlessly, he yanked his shirt off and began working on the ties of his sweatpants. "Well?" he asked, his voice a hiss. "Will you not undress yourself? Or shall I do so for you?"

McCree whined and fumbled for his belt before remembering his chaps. He groaned again, like a dog, when Hanzo was gloriously naked in front of him while McCree was still fully clothed.

Hanzo clicked his tongue and McCree couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body.

"Such a mess," Hanzo purred, running his hands up McCree's clothed legs. They dipped inward, batting away McCree's clumsy fingers. With ease born of long practice, Hanzo opened his chaps and ridiculously gaudy belt buckle and then his pants and slid everything smoothly down to stop at McCree's knees. He rucked up McCree's shirt to his waist, baring a strip of tan skin which he immediately leaned down to press a kiss to.

McCree gasped, arching his back, as Hanzo's other hand found his erection, bulging against the thin fabric of the panties and garter belt he wore to hold up the stockings. The heat and pressure of Hanzo's hand was as delightful as ever and this time it was paired with the silky way the material moved over his hot and sensitive flesh. It took away the roughness of Hanzo's hand that he intuitively knew was there and he whined, bucking his hips while Hanzo ground the heel of his palm against the base of his cock.

"So hot for this," Hanzo murmured breathlessly. He moved to straddle McCree's bound legs, his own erection resting hot and leaking against the very top of his stockings, his frenum pressing meanly against the lace and the clip of his garters. Gently he rocked his hips, the tip of his hard cock smearing sticky lines of precum into the hair of his thighs.

"Hanzo," McCree gasped, his hands coming up to brace against Hanzo's big wrists but he knew better by now than to yank them around as he pleased. Not that that knowledge was a  _ deterrent _ as the last time he had done so, Hanzo had bent him over his lap and turned his ass red and pink and then had edged him until he cried, but McCree was a simple man. He just wanted to get off with his boyfriend, maybe watch him ruin this pair of stockings, and he wanted this to happen  _ now _ .

Going at Hanzo's speed when he was pleased, however slow that may be, was still much faster than Hanzo when he was "punishing".

So he gasped and tilted his head back, baring his throat and the many bruises there. "Hanzo,  _ please _ ."

Hanzo hissed like an angry creature and rocked his hips more insistently against McCree's leg. His fingers pinched at the sensitive tip of McCree's trapped cock. "Please what?" he asked, his rough and breathless voice giving away just how affected he was. "Tell me."

"Come on me, please," McCree hissed, arching his hips and lifting his thigh as well as he was able to. He bucked up into Hanzo's hand on his cock, up into the erection grinding against his thigh, got the lace rubbing meanly against the sensitive tip of Hanzo's cock.

"And ruin your pretty stockings?" Hanzo asked, his eyes dark with want. "Ruin your pretty garters? Make them all sticky?" His eyelids fluttered as McCree bounced his thigh again and ground down harder, gripped McCree's cock harder through the lace and silk and whatever these pretty things were made of.

McCree licked his dry lips. "Yes," he croaked. "Baby, I'm close."

He gasped when Hanzo stilled his hips, settling more firmly on McCree's thighs. His hand didn't stop though and this time rubbed McCree's trapped cock firmly from root to tip. Hanzo's other hand dropped down to play with McCree's balls, rolling them around in his hand. They had escaped the confinement of the panties he wore, had popped out on one side and so Hanzo's hand, hot and rough with callouses, was a shock to McCree that had him whining. The juxtaposition of Hanzo's hand sliding smoothly over McCree's cock with his clothes in the way and the callouses catching on the sensitive skin and tugging at the wiry hairs there had him teetering right at the edge.

"That's it," Hanzo growled. "Come for me, beautiful. Mess up your pretty panties and then I'll come all over your pretty little stockings."

McCree bit his lip, his breaths coming in rough gasps. Then Hanzo thumbed the tip of his cock and he was gone.

When he came to again, his breath still heaving, his stomach and groin were sticky and Hanzo was leaning over him, his long hair having escaped its ties. The strands tickled against McCree's forehead and nose and he laughed breathlessly. Hanzo's eyes were clenched shut, his mouth hanging open as he panted almost as hard as McCree.

He watched as Hanzo's eyes fluttered open, his lashes clumped with overwhelmed tears. His face softened when he saw McCree and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the tip of McCree's nose.

McCree wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Hanzo. Leaning down, Hanzo gave him a proper kiss, their dry lips rasping against each other. "I think you bruised me," Hanzo said with a laugh.

Looking down, McCree realized that he had been gripping Hanzo's wrists tightly. It had been his lifeline to try and keep sane, to keep him tethered; if he had let go, he had been afraid that he would have been swept away by the rush. When he finally pried his hands off, he found that they bore red marks from his tight grip.

"It doesn't hurt so bad," Hanzo murmured as he rolled them experimentally. "But you could always kiss it better."

McCree obeyed. "Will you-"

"I will still visit Dr. Ziegler later, yes," Hanzo agreed with a laugh. "But that is for later."

McCree hummed as he leaned down for another kiss. "Yes," McCree echoed before Hanzo kissed him again and gently slid off.

Whining, McCree let his head loll back in the pillows as Hanzo looked down at him. Licking his lips, Hanzo found his phone in his discarded clothes and took a picture. He tucked it away and grinned at McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, off to bed. 
> 
> ~[DC](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/)


	6. Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Boot Worship  
>  **Request:** by [Soaponarope](): ~~Yoyo if you're still taking more ideas/requests for kinktober prompts, may I suggest the tights/stockings/pantyhose one?~~ Also maybe boot worship because how can u pass that up with McCree ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on doodles that the wonderful [Zet-Sifo](https://zet-sifo.tumblr.com/) drew and conversations and the [very...McCree pair of boots](https://boot-lover2.tumblr.com/post/164875837048) a bunch of us found while trying to figure out what _exactly_ a boot worship prompt might look like. 
> 
> I gotta say, that conversation was _wild_. Thank you for those that participated and put up with me wheezing with laughter as I made questionable decisions regarding this prompt.

"So?" McCree asked with a roguish grin. "What do you think?"

He lifted his leg, his fingers tangled behind his knee, and pointed his toes. The motion made the little spur on his heel spin, more decorative than functional, but the motion nonetheless caught Hanzo's eyes.

McCree put his leg down with a sigh and rested his elbow on it, leaning closer to Hanzo. His heeled foot wiggled between Hanzo's splayed legs and nudged against the inside of his thigh.

He watched Hanzo's throat bob nervously, his eyes wide as he watched the gentle creep of McCree's boots.

"You still with me, sweetness?" McCree asked with a grin. Slowly, Hanzo's head tipped up to look at McCree, his lashes clumped with desperate tears. "Aw, baby, what's wrong?"

McCree followed the tilt of Hanzo's head down, down to his boots and to the little noose of beads and cord wrapped around his cock and balls.

"Oh,  _ pobrecito _ ," McCree said with a mocking smile. “Look at me, baby?” 

Trembling, Hanzo obeyed, lifting his head. McCree held out his open palm and Hanzo leaned forward awkwardly, trying to keep his balance, to place his cheek in the offered hand. His cheek and jaw were slick, wet with spit that ran around the seam of his lips from where it was split by the ball gag holding his mouth open. 

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” McCree asked, running his thumb along one of Hanzo’s cheekbones as he lifted his foot and placed it on one of Hanzo’s thighs. He saw the way the other man shivered, felt the way his muscles twitched when McCree dug in the tip of his heel. 

Hanzo whined but didn’t move, trembling as McCree slipped his heel and those decorative spurs closer toward the inside of Hanzo’s legs. With a twist of his ankle McCree avoided digging the spur into Hanzo’s flushed skin and instead rubbed the supple leather of his boot against his cock. 

McCree watched as Hanzo’s eyes fluttered, his damp lashes brushing against McCree’s palm, but aside from a ragged hiss of breath from around the gag and a startled jump of his hips he didn’t move. With his other hand, McCree carded his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “You’re being so good,” he purred. 

Once upon a time Hanzo would have reacted poorly. He would have moved his head away, would have arched toward or away from the smooth underside of McCree’s new boots. Now he was still far from perfect, but it was a work in progress. 

Leaning down, McCree shifted his leg away, letting it rest beside Hanzo’s leg. He pressed a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “A good boy.” 

Hanzo trembled and tilted his head into McCree’s palm. He went willingly when McCree moved him so that he was once more sitting in  _ seiza _ . McCree slid his other leg forward, let it rise so that he could just tap, soft as a whisper, Hanzo’s flushed balls. 

Staring at him with wide eyes, Hanzo made a soft sound in his throat and shivered. McCree shifted his leg and tucked the heel into the soft skin where thigh met hip. He didn’t press, just let it rest there, Hanzo’s flushed and leaking cock pressed against the cool plastic of the spur where it connected with McCree’s boot.

“Do you like that?” McCree asked though he knew the answer, could see it in the way Hanzo trembled, his eyes trained on the spur and the smooth leather of McCree’s new boots. “I know you like pretty things, don’t you? Is this pretty enough for you?”

When Hanzo didn’t answer right away, McCree nudged his heel gently into Hanzo’s hip, just hard enough to get his attention. Hanzo made a muffled groan against the gag as the motion nudged the soft leather against his aching cock. 

A sticky drop of pre-come slipped against the leather and Hanzo trembled and whined. “Is that what you want, sweetness?” McCree asked, shifting his leg to nudge his toes again under Hanzo’s balls. 

The touch of the boot was as smooth and gentle as McCree could manage, the toe nudging the beaded tie of the cock ring keeping Hanzo from coming and ending their little game too early. He shifted his foot and leg so that he only touched Hanzo’s balls, didn’t give him the satisfaction of friction against his flushed and leaking cock. 

Another spurt of pre-come bubbled from the tip and slowly dripped down the crown of his cock. 

Hanzo looked back up at McCree, his eyes wide and pleading. Already his pride had been stripped away, replaced with the neediness he showed now and McCree rewarded him by scooting forward in his seat and cradling Hanzo’s head between both hands. He shifted his boot forward so that the tip of Hanzo’s bound cock brushed against the soft leather. 

“Show me how much you want it, doll,” McCree purred, running the fingers of one hand through Hanzo’s messy hair. 

McCree watched Hanzo’s throat bob and another little spurt of spit bubble out from around his gag. He smiled when Hanzo shuffled forward, his hips bobbing and hunching as he rubbed his cock against McCree’s boots. 

“How lovely you are,” McCree murmured just to see Hanzo’s eyes flutter, feel the bob of his throat against his fingers as he swallowed hard. Hanzo’s lashes clumped, his eyes a touch too watery. McCree ran a thumb around his lips as they stretched around the gag. “Maybe I should get you a ring,” he said. “Then I can fuck your face while you rub your dick all over my boots.”

Hanzo whined like a dog, his nostrils flaring as he rocked his hips more insistently. He made a low gurgling sound in the back of his throat and nudged his face and lips into McCree’s fingers. 

Like this Hanzo was a cat, rubbing his face against McCree’s hands. Or perhaps more like a dog for his need to please. McCree swore that Hanzo could probably come from praise alone. 

He clicked his tongue and Hanzo’s eyes, half-closed in a lazy sort of way, snapped open. McCree pulled his leg away and Hanzo’s hips bucked and he jolted forward as if trying to chase what had been taken away from him. 

McCree clicked his tongue again as he opened the buckles on Hanzo’s gag. The other man made a desperate, disappointed sound and McCree could just about see the questions that were flying through his head. Had he done bad? Was that it? Was McCree disappointed?

Before he could spiral too far downward, McCree eased the gag out of Hanzo’s mouth and slipped two fingers over Hanzo’s tongue in its place. 

“You made my boots all messy, doll,” McCree murmured, stroking along Hanzo’s tongue. “My nice, new boots.” He pulled his hands back, tracing along Hanzo’s chin and lips as he did. He wiggled his foot to make the little plastic spur rattle. “Why don’t you bend over, put that pretty little ass in the air, and clean it off?’ 

Hanzo wavered, his dark eyes pleading up at McCree. But then he shuffled as McCree knew he would and slowly bent forward to press his spit-slick lips to the soft leather of McCree’s boots. 

He groaned, low in his throat, just as McCree knew he would. 

McCree chuckled. “Good boy,” he murmured, watching the curve of Hanzo’s spine, the way his hands clenched behind his back, the unconscious wiggle of his hips. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the way a few people have asked me...I guess I had never really said that I am usually open to requests? I can't always guarantee how fast I will get to them, but I am always open to discussing it. :) 
> 
> Well I am. You can find me on tumblr at [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/). Or you can yell at me for other things haha. 
> 
> ~DC


	7. Distant/Distracted Sex / Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like combining prompts. 
> 
> **Prompt(s):** Distant/Distracted Sex / Gags

Hanzo sighed, propping his chin on his hand while he considered the map in front of him. With his other hand he twirled his stylus, mindlessly practicing flicks of taiko bachi and the tricks that McCree had taught to him on assignment long ago.

Looking at the map now, he saw a few other ways that the training simulation could have gone. Two ways for it to have been better; seven ways it could have gone much, much worse. He selected a few colors on his stylus, made notes on which situations they would fit, and drew on the overlay of the map itself. Winston would like to know, if no one else.

The thought was intriguing. A year or two ago he would not have thought that he would spend so much time with (he mentally asked Winston for forgiveness) a weird, talking gorilla.  _ And enjoy it _ . Winston was fascinated with the strategies that Hanzo could come up with and the different ways that he and McCree approached problems. The two of them arguing over strategies while Winston took notes had led to greater success with their teams.

And it had also resulted in some not-quite-hate-but-more-like-frustration-fucking, then friends with benefits fucking, then had culminated into a relationship where they stopped trying to kid themselves about their real feelings.

Still, Hanzo and McCree always seemed to be arguing about strategy. It got the blood pumping and that kind of...frustration was best taken care of in bed.

Oh. Shit. Hanzo clicked a tab on the stylus and gently erased a line that had been placed incorrectly as he was jostled. He put the stylus down and arched his back to look over his shoulder.

McCree's eyes were watery, his lashes clumped together. Spit dripped from the ball gag holding his mouth open, wetting his rough beard. His face was flushed and he trembled faintly. Twisting as much as he was able to without dislodging McCree, Hanzo reached back and patted the gunslinger's head like a person would a dog.

Fondly.

Distractedly.

"Be careful, there," he said. "Winston wants this report by dinner."

McCree whined, his voice muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Do you need something?" Hanzo asked, already turning back to the strategy. He couldn't let McCree distract him just yet. But...

He reached for the little remote just to the side of the tablet and heard McCree's almost distressed whine. It was full of excitement and despair in one and Hanzo paused just to feel the way McCree trembled against his back.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his fingertips brushing teasingly against the remote. "You know how to stop me."

McCree whined and shuffled on his knees which made his cock nudge and shift in Hanzo. Hanzo sighed, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling. Heat curled low in his gut.

His eyes opened when he heard McCree snap three times in succession. One-two-three.

Green.

Go.

"Good," Hanzo murmured. He tapped at the remote and went back to his work. Behind him he could hear the jump in McCree's voice, felt the buck of his hips. "Try not to jostle me too hard," he reminded McCree. "I still have some work to do."

McCree groaned. The prostate massager was really such a cruel little thing but they both loved it, being on the receiving end  _ or _ the giving end.

And Hanzo had been especially cruel, having wrestled McCree's cock into a ring to keep him from coming. Perhaps it was greedy of him but he liked to work for a reward and feeling McCree groan against his back and neck, feeling the hot gush of come filling him up and bubbling out of his sloppy hole, was quite a reward.

It made working up the strategy reports for Winston go by much faster.

Behind him, McCree's hips bucked and wobbled. Each clench of his body and muscles, each gentle little buck of his hips nudged the prostate massager deeper, teased him more. But McCree knew better than to stop.

Hanzo had made sure to tell him, in great detail, what would happen to bad boys.

He knew that it wasn't  _ quite _ a deterrent. They would both enjoy it, after all.

A small part of him hoped that McCree would stop. He wanted to try out the new attachment they had gotten for McCree's favorite gag. The one that let them attach a dildo.

Beneath his hips, propped up on a wedge pillow, Hanzo could feel his cock twitch in interest. He'd love to hear the broken, breathy sounds that McCree made as he fucked Hanzo like that, was forced to watch the way his slick rim parted around the dildo.

Or perhaps not. Hanzo  _ had _ only told McCree that he would make him come with only his mouth if his cock couldn't behave. And McCree's lips and tongue were  _ amazing _ .

Hanzo wiggled his hips just to hear the broken gasp that McCree gave and grinned to himself. He only had a few more minutes of this report, he told himself as he picked up the stylus again. He was nearly done.

Work first, play later.

Behind him, he could hear the clicks in McCree's prosthetic arm that told him he was unconsciously fighting the cuffs binding his arms. Good. Let him get all worked up. When Hanzo finally let him go, he would press bruises into Hanzo's hips, would mash his face into the bed, and leave him unable to walk right for a while.

Hanzo shivered at the thought and then again at the feeling of clenching around McCree's hard cock. It was a feeling like he had never known before, being stretched out on such an enormous cock. He wasn't as freakish as some of the novelty dildos he had seen, but McCree was quite large and had been quite a challenge to take the first time around.

Even knowing that he could take it, Hanzo was always surprised when it slowly slipped in and when it finally stopped, buried almost comically deep in him.

Ah.

Done.

Hanzo signed the document with a quick flourish and quickly read over the report. His handwriting was atrocious but it was still readable and Hanzo was growing impatient, himself.

He reached for the remote again and heard McCree whine behind him. The whine turned to a grunt and a groan of relief when Hanzo flicked off the prostate massager. He hit another button and the restraints holding McCree's arms behind his back clicked open.

A moment later, Hanzo groaned when he felt both of McCree’s hands come to rest on his hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Jesse will get his revenge in a few days... ;)
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me at tumblr at [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's been leaving comments. I apologize for the filth I've been leaving you but damn I'm glad to see that some of you seem to like it ;) 
> 
> ~DC


	8. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Tentacles
> 
> Because you know. I had to. 
> 
> Set after the final chapter of [Pastel Darklord (aka Swanzo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078800/chapters/34960985).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**  
>  Trans male character with male pronouns for his naughty bits  
> Discussion of anal sex  
> Discussion of Really Kinky Shit (tentacles)  
> Anal fingering  
> Bondage

Jesse sighed as Hanzo leaned back against him. He watched Hanzo's hands trace through the air, blue wisps of magic following in their wake.

By now "practice" had turned into "showing off" and Jesse didn't care, too enamored with the way that the magic arched through the air. It made Hanzo's skin crackle, feel hot and cold and like bottled lightning at times, and Jesse pressed a kiss to the side of Hanzo's head.

Hanzo grinned, twisting his head to press a kiss against Jesse's lips. "You like the show?" he asked, his eyes alight with blue fire.

"Beautiful," Jesse whispered, not quite answering the question.

A part of it was the sheer joy of being able to use magic again, Jesse knew. From what Hanzo and Genji had told him, their magic was a part of them as much as their limbs. To be trapped for so many months without it had been torture for Hanzo.

Well, that wasn't quite true. At first the curse had bound his magic. Eventually as it degraded, Hanzo had been able to use it again though it hadn't replenished. All those times that he had healed Jesse had been ill-advised as they had been almost wasteful.

Hanzo had assured them that they had been worth it, even healing the silly things like pulled muscles from wrestling with Genji or easing a hangover from a night spent partying with his younger brother.

But now?

Now, Hanzo could use his magic to his heart's content and as often as he could, he showed off to Jesse who took great joy in feeding his lovely's ego. It was easy to be amazed at the light shows, at illusions of all manner of animals and scenery, at floating flower petals and glowing lights of false fireflies as they made love at night.

Sometimes Hanzo dreamed in magic and Jesse was taken along for the ride. It was a heady thing, like being tipsy, to feel the way the dreams brushed up against him. They were blue-tinged animals and blue-tinged birds and thousands of blue-tinged flowers and bugs and all manner of things that appeared in the room with them.

"Last night," Jesse murmured against Hanzo's neck. "You dreamt of the sea."

Hanzo glanced back at him, a coy smile on his face. The wispy trails of light stilled in his hands. "Oh?" The walls of Jesse's living room seemed to disappear, replaced by a seascape. When he looked down at Hanzo, his eyes were glowing bright blue. "What else?"

"You were at the beach," Jesse said, entranced by those eyes. "You walked out into the ocean and dove down."

A slow smile spread across Hanzo's lips. "I became a fish," he remembered.

Jesse pressed another kiss to Hanzo's neck. "Only half," he said with a laugh. "And your hair was beautiful in the water." Then he laughed again. "And then an octopus attacked you."

The seascape around them was replaced by a large blue-tinged octopus that approached from the depths. Hanzo waved a hand and the images disappeared. "Based on real events," Hanzo said dryly.

"Oh?" Jesse asked, his arms tightening around Hanzo's waist. "Or perhaps it was just the start of an erotic dream?"

Snorting, Hanzo twisted in Jesse's arms and straddled his lap, looping his arms around Jesse's neck. "For who?" he asked, leaning in to kiss Jesse's forehead.

"Nah," Jesse said. "Some people are just into that."

Hanzo laughed. "I know," he said. "But I've got to say that no one has ever asked me to conjure them.. _.sex tentacles _ before."

Grinning, Jesse leaned up and kissed Hanzo's chin. "And if  _ I _ asked?" he teased. "If I batted my eyes and said pretty please?"

Leaning back, Hanzo laughed again, his hands coming up to cup Jesse's cheeks. "You would," he said. "And I of course would oblige you. You are so greedy for my cocks that it wouldn't surprise me that you would need tentacles to finally satisfy you." He hadn't meant for it to sound so...sexy? But he saw the way that Jesse tilted his head, his brow furrowing like he did when he encountered an intriguing problem. He leaned close to whisper in Jesse's ear. "Would you like that?" he asked. "Tentacles stuffing your greedy little hole full while you suck my cock?"

When he pulled back, he was surprised and pleased to find the bright flush across Jesse's cheeks, his lips hanging open in shock. Hanzo rocked down and grinned at the feeling of Jesse's blatant interest in the scenario.

Jesse's hands came up to rest on his hips. His eyes fluttered and Hanzo stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, still faintly glowing with magic.

"Yes," he breathed as Jesse automatically closed his lips around them, laving his tongue over them. "I think you like that." Jesse whined around his fingers, his eyes falling shut. "Go to the bedroom," Hanzo breathed, feeling his boxers becoming wet and sticky. He ground down against Jesse again, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. 

When Hanzo climbed off of him, Jesse just about bolted for the bedroom. Grinning and watching him do that kind of shuffle that told him just what kind of erection that Jesse had, Hanzo walked into the kitchen.

He'd make Jesse wait just a moment. Perhaps feed a little bit of magic into the room to tease him. Motions weren't necessary but in private (and with Jesse) they amused him. So he shot a finger-gun in the direction of the bedroom and sent just a little tendril of magic just to get Jesse's heart racing.

In the kitchen he dug around in the fridge, getting bottles of water and a large bowl of cut melon. Another result of being cursed for so long was his craving for fruits and grains. Fortunately he wasn't forced vegetarian but sometimes his body just wanted fruit and grass and the occasional bug.

These he carried into their shared bedroom and carefully closed the door, making sure that the silencing wards were still firmly in place. Jesse's mouth would be otherwise  _ occupied _ but that didn't mean that Hanzo shouldn't check.

Genji's spells were notorious for failing at odd times, after all.

In their bedroom Jesse was already undressed, reclined on the bed. The tendril of magic that Hanzo had sent over was curled around his hard cock, gently undulating and teasing the very tip with a tentacle-like feeler.

Jesse's eyes were wide, his hands clenching the bed sheets, and he looked over at Hanzo pleadingly as he closed the door. Aware that Jesse's eyes were on him, Hanzo gently set down his burden.

With his back to Jesse, he cast the spell. It wasn't one he used often...what use did he have for  _ tentacles _ ? But he still knew it and almost didn't need to think about it. He turned just as the smooth, slightly oily tentacles lifted from beneath the bed, reaching toward Jesse who was still distracted.

Four wrapped around each of Jesse's limbs, pulling him spread-eagle. Those Hanzo gave suckers like an octopus so that they brushed a hundred teasing, tickling kisses where they touched Jesse's skin. The ones holding Jesse's arms curled all the way down to his chest and curled around his nipples.

Surprised, Jesse yelled, bucking, and Hanzo released the stream of magic toying with his cock. Four more tentacles slipped out from beneath the bed, these ones smooth as they curled around Jesse's thighs, toying with his cock and balls with curious touches.

Jesse tugged at his arms and legs and cast a pleading look at Hanzo as he undressed and approached. His eyes crossed, his back arching, as one of the curious tentacles brushed teasingly over Jesse's ass, brushing against his twitching hole but not penetrating.

" _ I _ will prepare you," Hanzo said as he dug around for the lube.

"Fuck," Jesse breathed.

Hanzo grinned at him as he settled between Jesse's splayed legs. "That's the idea," Hanzo pointed out, letting Jesse see him drizzle lube over his fingers. He let them fall to Jesse's hole, gently nudging the curious tentacle away.

"Fuck," Jesse breathed again as Hanzo slid a finger in. "I can take more than that."

"I know."

Hanzo continued to tease him, twisting and curling the finger in him until Jesse bucked wildly. The tentacles seemed to perk up in interest, one of them curling around Jesse's balls and another around the base of Jesse's cock. One of them traced along Jesse's body and slipped into his gasping mouth.

Swallowing hard and feeling slick begin to run down his thighs, Hanzo watched as the tentacle began to shallowly fuck his mouth  _ and Jesse let it _ , tilting his head back and closing his lips around the slick not-quite flesh.

Pulling his fingers out, Hanzo drizzled more lube on his hand and slipped two fingers in this time. He prepared Jesse as quickly as he dared, his eyes darting all over Jesse's body, unsure of where to rest.

He watched the suckered tentacles around his arms toy with Jesse's nipples, watched the one in his mouth gently undulate, slipping deeper and deeper, watched the bob of Jesse's throat and the twitch of his chest as he gasped for as much air as he could get around the tentacle, watched the twitch of his balls and the leaking of his cock as the two tentacles around them kept him from coming early.

Hanzo licked his lips and pulled his fingers out. He beckoned to the lone, unoccupied tentacle and ran his fingers through the slime coating it. It seemed to arch, catlike, into his hands, and he gently coaxed it toward Jesse's hole.

"First one," Hanzo breathed as the tip teased Jesse, prodding gently against the slick rim.

Jesse groaned as it slid in, deeper and deeper until Hanzo cautiously stopped it with a gentle squeeze. It froze and then slowly began undulating as if exploring and Hanzo shivered, hearing the slick sounds as it moved.

Around the gag of the tentacle fucking his mouth Jesse  _ howled _ , his eyes rolling back as he tried to buck down, away, into every tentacle teasing him. Biting his lip, Hanzo gently eased the tentacle out and watched the sloppy gape of Jesse's hole, heard the desperate and forlorn whine that was muffled by the other tentacle.

Then he eased the tentacle back in and encouraged it to thrust slowly, then faster and faster. Each rough thrust made Jesse grunt and Hanzo moved to his head, easing the other tentacle out so he could breathe easier.

Jesse stared up at Hanzo and the tentacle resting in his hands. As if in retaliation, the suckers around his nipples tugged harder and he let his head fall back, his eyes rolling up.

"I thought you weren't sensitive," Hanzo breathed, gently reaching over to massage Jesse's chest. "Not complaining, though." He led the tentacle that had been fucking Jesse's mouth down to the foot of the bed. "Are you ready for another?"

It took a while for Jesse to answer and Hanzo had to still the other tentacle in him and repeat the question. "Yes!" Jesse yelled. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Hanzo snorted. "You're so greedy," he teased and brought the second tentacle over to Jesse's stretched hole. It wasn't by far the largest thing he'd taken - one of Hanzo's favorite cocks was larger and he loved to play with the soft gape of Jesse's ass after he fucked him into oblivion - but Hanzo was still careful, encouraging the second tentacle to move slowly.

He watched its tapered point tease the slick rim stretched around the first, spreading lube and slime.

Jesse made a broken noise when it sank in and Hanzo stilled them both, watching Jesse's chest heave, his eyes shut.

Then he blinked them open, his lashes wet. "W-why?" he asked brokenly. Spit made his beard stick up in all kinds of directions and Hanzo smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you," Hanzo said softly and gently eased the other tentacle in. He could almost feel it trembling as if it were a living creature, as if it were as eager as he would be to fuck deeper into Jesse's pliant ass.

He urged the tentacles holding Jesse's legs to lift them into the air, bending them and holding them spread apart so he could better see the way Jesse's rim stretched, pink and slick, around the tentacles spearing him.

Jesse's breaths sounded like sobs and concerned, Hanzo looked up at him. His eyes were closed again and his mouth was wide open as he panted. He immediately went to Jesse's side, ran his fingers through his sweat-slick hair.

"What's wrong?" Hanzo asked soothingly. "Do you need something?"

He watched Jesse's eyes flutter open. His jaw worked, his lips forming words that Hanzo couldn't quite make out. "Please," he whispered.

"Stop?" Hanzo asked.

Jesse shook his head. " _ More." _

Smiling, Hanzo reached down to the tentacles between Jesse's splayed legs and urged them into slow thrusts. One thrust in while the other receded and Hanzo watched Jesse's eyes cross and another thick drip of precome slide from his leaking cock.

Jesse made a broken sound and Hanzo knew, somehow, that one of the tentacles had curled into his prostate. "Do you think I can make you come dry?" Hanzo asked conversationally and shivered at the thought. "By milking your prostate? I know you like it when I do that little trick, don't you? Maybe if you come once," Hanzo said, running his hands over Jesse’s trembling body. "Just from the tentacles fucking your greedy ass, maybe I'll let you do something. Maybe suck my cock? Or would you want another tentacle fucking your pretty mouth?"

Jesse gasped as the tentacles between his legs began to speed up, bumping more rigorously into him with obscenely wet sounds.

Hanzo could feel the ticklish trails of slick dripping from him and he reached a hand between his legs. "Or maybe I'd let you fuck me," Hanzo added. "But I'm not sure you've been good enough for that."

But the thought was there in his mind, now. Jesse, now that he had been introduced to it, rimmed like a champ and more than once had nearly made Hanzo come only from that. And while Hanzo wasn't very much into being fucked in the ass, he wasn't strictly  _ opposed _ to it.

It really just wasn’t his thing. But now...now, hearing Jesse’s muffled cries as he was fucked, the thought was so much more appealing.

He found himself wondering what it would feel like to slide down on Jesse's cock. It wasn't  _ small _ and the thought rocketed him to the edge. What would it feel like for it to split him open?

Climbing on the bed, Hanzo straddled Jesse's waist. His core made a wet sound as he spread his legs and reached a hand slick with slime from the tentacles and lube down to his cock. The first touch made him gasp and his eyes slide shut.

"I like that idea though," he said, his voice high and breathy as he stroked himself. He forced his eyes open to watch Jesse stare down at him, at the way his cream-colored feathers were plastered against his skin with his own slick. "I like that idea a lot," he added. "Preparing myself while you get fucked. Maybe even while you're sucking my cock." He whined, feeling himself right at the edge. "Maybe I'll steal one of your new friends here and have it fuck me as a warmup?"

Jesse made a broken noise at that, his chest heaving.

"Maybe I'll do it here," Hanzo added, already close. "Maybe I'll have it fuck me where you can see it. Maybe I'll suck your cock too and watch it fuck you."

He looked down at Jesse. "Have it get me ready for you. Then have those tentacles so eagerly fucking you make you come in me. Watch them get sloppy seconds, later. Fuck your come out of me."

Hanzo had no idea where all of this had come from but he liked it. His legs trembled and he could feel himself shaking badly. He was so close....

Looking down at Jesse, he saw the pleading look in his eyes, the way his slack jaw was open. Then Hanzo closed his eyes and came, hard, his slick dripping down on Jesse's belly.

He fell forward, his elbows caging Jesse's head as he panted and trembled over him. Then he made a broken noise as Jesse tilted his head and mouth against his chest, his tongue and lips finding a nipple and toying with it.

Hanzo gasped again, trembling, as he breathed hard. He pulled himself away from Jesse who parted with him reluctantly, pleading in his eyes. He licked his lips. "I think...that's exactly what I will do," he said in a rough voice. "But first you need to come for me, dear one."

He reached behind him, fumbled for the tentacles. It took some reaching and shuffling but he found the ones so vigorously fucking into Jesse and encouraged them to curl, to rub meanly against his prostate.

"Come for me, sweetness," Hanzo whispered, barely audible over the obscene sounds of the tentacles fucking into Jesse's greedy hole. "Come dry just from these tentacles fucking you."

His eyes crossing and his mouth opening in a tortured scream, Jesse did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...there'll be more. 
> 
> Thank you for coming to DC's Sin Bin, I'm going the fuck to sleep. 
> 
> Thank you also for everyone who has left comments and kudos. I love looking at my emails and finding a new notification. 
> 
> Feel free to come by and yell at me on tumblr at [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> ~DC


	9. Cock-Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Cock-Warming
> 
> A sort-of continuation of [Distracted Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138/chapters/37906922). In which Jesse writes up his analysis and reports for their last mission.

Despite what many might think, Jesse didn’t really  _ mind _ writing up reports.

Sure, they had their ups and downs. Sometimes they could be an absolute bore depending on the mission, but more often than not they were...well, they made his mind race.

It was like reliving the fight all over again and it got his blood rushing as he reviewed maps of their position and the recordings of their comm chatter.

In some ways it was a double-edged sword. The reports needed to be written up as soon as possible, so that the fight was still clear in their memories, but of course they needed to rest and recover, to come down from the fight.

For McCree, it didn't matter how long he waited before he began his reports, he always got worked up over them. He could remember every pull of the trigger, every fan of the hammer, every roll and every reload as if it were yesterday. It got his blood singing, his teeth clenching, his breath...

He shuddered and leaned back, peeking down between his legs.

Hanzo's eyes fluttered, his lips parted gently around the half-hard length in his mouth. On the other hand, Hanzo sometimes got like this after missions. Got soft and pliant, his eyes gentler than McCree had ever seen them. The tension in his shoulders was gone, the proud way he held himself as well. All that was left was this...whatever it was.

Reaching down, McCree gently stroked Hanzo's cheek and watched his eyes flutter open. "Hey, gorgeous," he murmured. "Still with me?"

Hanzo hummed, his eyes closing again but he perked up a little, his lips laving gently along the underside of McCree's cock.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "You know how I get, huh?" He reached down and affectionately ran his hands through Hanzo's hair. They had showered together earlier so McCree could smell the gentle scent of Hanzo's shampoo, the one he used on special occasions or when he was particularly stressed.

Spending so much time together, McCree began associating the scent with good things, too.

McCree hissed at the graze of Hanzo's teeth. He was still slow and sluggish, almost sleepy, but McCree knew that soon he would wake up. Once he had coaxed his cock into full hardness, Hanzo's entire demeanor would change.

Not that he was complaining, but it would mean that writing reports would be...difficult.

"Hey," he said gently. "Slow down, now. Still got a ways to go."

Hanzo whined like a dog and McCree smiled. Calling him " _ wan-chan _ " was only for  _ special _ occasions, though. Ones where they both had to be in a certain mood for. But even in his normal life with McCree, Hanzo sometimes made those lovely noises.

"Good boy," McCree said as the eager suckling slowed down. He ran his fingers through Hanzo's still damp hair, pressed at the tender spot behind Hanzo's ears. "Hopefully it won't take so long," he added. "But you can't keep distracting me."

Below the desk, Hanzo snorted, sounding more like himself. But he didn't say anything and fell still, letting McCree's half-hard cock rest in his mouth, his breath tickling the strands of McCree's pubic hair.

"Mean little bitch, aren't you?" McCree teased, cupping Hanzo's cheek. "But you're right," he said to the message in Hanzo's eyes. "I suppose I  _ do _ have work to do."

So Hanzo fell still again and McCree went back to the reports only this time his free hand, when he could spare it, ran soothingly through Hanzo's hair.

A few minutes later, McCree grunted as he felt Hanzo's head move and twist. "Sweetheart," he gasped. "You're not playing fair."

Hanzo's only response was to swallow around him, his spasming throat teasing against the very tip of McCree's cock. His breathing was raspy and rough, just at the edge of being choked as McCree's blood ran south.

"Greedy little shit," McCree said through clenched teeth but he was nearly done anyway. He wrote up a quick conclusion (why did Winston need a conclusion? He already knew if they had "won" or "lost" and what the casualties were) and saved but didn't send. He would look over it later, make sure that he hadn't accidentally written down his thoughts again.

He'd done that once and it was an epic poem of praise to Hanzo's mouth and he'd been mortified when Winston had sheepishly sent it back with a request for the rest of the report.

Putting the stylus aside, McCree reached down with his left hand, buried it in Hanzo's hair as well, and yanked him down on his cock. Hanzo grunted, gurgled around his cock as it continued to plump up and as it bumped into the back of his throat. He could push himself off, the strength in his arms and hands almost on par with that in McCree's prosthetic in their own way, but the didn't, his big palms grasping at McCree's hips in surprise and then falling still.

Hanzo's eyes rolled up to look at McCree, his beard and lips soaked with spit and precome.

"Yeah," McCree grunted and let him back off, drawing in a ragged gasp of air. "Just like that."

Hanzo's eyes flicked up to him again as he caught his breath, his lips still split around McCree's cock. His tongue laved against the underside and he groaned and gurgled low in his throat and let the vibrations tease against McCree's cock.

McCree huffed and tightened his grip in Hanzo's hair. "Yeah, you're askin' for it, ain't'cha?"

For a moment it almost looked like Hanzo was smirking, though it was difficult to tell the way his mouth was stretched. McCree smirked right back - Hanzo's only warning before he was yanked down on McCree's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left comments and kudos! I'm so glad that you all seem to be enjoying the sin bin. 
> 
> Feel free to come and yell at me at my tumblr [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> ~DC


	10. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Dirty Talk 
> 
> Set after the events of [Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138/chapters/37939442) which is in turn set after [Pastel Darklord (aka Swanzo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078800/chapters/34960985)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**  
>  Trans male character with male pronouns for his naughty bits  
> Anal sex  
> Discussion of Really Kinky Shit (tentacles)  
> Anal fingering  
> Bondage  
> Pegging

Hanzo moved Jesse and pulled their wedge pillow out of the closet. It propped his hips up and let him rest and only took a little coaxing for the suckered tentacles that held his limbs to spread his legs. 

The first of the smooth tentacles slipped back in and Jesse groaned loud and low, his head hanging loose on his neck at the feeling. He felt the bed dip as Hanzo settled in front of him, slipping a leg over his head so that they were splayed on either side of his shoulders. 

A hand ran through his sweat-damp hair and Jesse whimpered.

"You look so pretty like this," Hanzo murmured. "You're so needy and I love it. I love being able to take care of you like this."

Jesse tried to lift his head, to twist a little to look up at Hanzo but the motion only ground his face into Hanzo's thighs and the soft, slick feathers there. So he mouthed at them instead, tasting skin and Hanzo's own intoxicating flavor.

"I had been joking earlier," Hanzo said. "But you are so into this, look at you? Lifting your ass so nicely to let my tentacles fuck you. Perhaps I should do this more often, just to watch you squirm. You like being this full, don't you?"

The tentacles writhed and twisted in him, one of them nudging relentlessly against Jesse's prostate and he whimpered. A third one ran teasingly over his slick rim, teasing Jesse with the idea of taking another.

"Do you want another?" Hanzo asked, running both hands through Jesse's hair. The fourth smooth tentacle nudged against Jesse's balls and cock with teasing friction, bumping against them and then away faster than Jesse wanted.

Jesse whined, not caring how needy he was now. How could he, anymore? All that was on his mind was the delicious friction, the obscene squelching sounds the tentacles made as they fucked him, pistoning in alternating patterns that made his eyes cross. One moment they fucked him together, making him feel the stretch as if it were one of Hanzo's monster cocks, one of the ones he loved to tease Jesse with; the next moment they were fucking into him separately, one thrusting sharply in while the other pulled out, on and on until they switched again.

"What was our record?" Hanzo asked rhetorically, his voice becoming breathy and Jesse realized that he had been nudging his face closer to Hanzo's cock, to where his feathers were slickest. "I made you come twice on my cock last time, didn't I? Do you think I can make you come three times on my  _ tentacles?" _

Then the tentacles froze as Hanzo's hands tightened in his hair.

"You already came once," Hanzo said when Jesse cried out, tried to buck backwards. "Perhaps you should return the favor for me? Maybe put your mouth to better use?"

He pulled Jesse closer and he went, craning his neck and mouthing at Hanzo's flushed cock. Without further prompting he sucked into his mouth, tongued at his piercing, and slurped messily at Hanzo.

Hanzo was trembling already and he must have been just as affected by everything as Jesse himself was. The tentacles in him shifted and Jesse  _ screamed _ around Hanzo's cock, his eyes rolling as they seemed to twine around each other, their impatient motions nudging against his walls and rubbing cruelly against his prostate in such a way that his toes were already curling again.

"I want to see you full," Hanzo hissed through gritted teeth as he bucked and ground into Jesse's mouth. "I want to see you full of my tentacles, watch you bulge with it. I want to see how loose and sloppy you are afterwards. I want to see you shaking by the end of it and know that I fucked you into oblivion."

Jesse fumbled and slid a hand up one of Hanzo's legs, disrupting the neat way the feathers there lay. He slipped two fingers into Hanzo who screamed and clenched down tightly, his grip on Jesse's hair becoming painful as he came, bucking as if he were electrocuted.

The rough yank on his hair, the way Hanzo rippled around his fingers, the way his voice cracked as he screamed made Jesse groan and come himself. He clenched down on the tentacles filling his ass, letting out a breathy whine as they refused to give as if made of stone.

For a moment they both sat there and breathed, Hanzo running trembling hands through Jesse's messy, sweaty hair. Jesse panted into the seam where Hanzo's leg met pelvis, felt the way he still shook and shivered. 

“Fuck,” Jesse gasped and shuddered. “Baby, I…”

“We’re doing this again,” Hanzo said, letting his head drop back, his neck arched beautifully. 

After a moment Hanzo lifted his leg over Jesse’s head and slid off the bed. Jesse could see the little wobble in his legs as he moved to stand and couldn’t help the smug smile on his face. 

Jesse sighed as the tentacles holding his limbs slowly released him, running affectionate touches along his skin as they faded. He felt Hanzo’s hands on his ass and he jumped, groaning when it made him clench around the tentacles still buried in him. 

“Easy,” Hanzo murmured. “I’m going to take them out, okay?” Jesse nodded and whined when the tentacles shifted and slowly pulled out. Behind him, he could hear Hanzo groan. “Oh, you look so beautiful like this.”

Closing his eyes, Jesse groaned when he felt Hanzo’s thumbs dip into the crack of his ass and then nudge, gently, into his gaping hole, spreading it wider. “Oh, fuck, sweetness,” he said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in the pillows beneath his head. 

“Is...is that too much?” 

Hanzo’s voice was high and wavering in a way that Jesse wasn’t used to and he tried to turn to look at his boyfriend. The look on his face wasn’t nervous but it was flushed, his eyes trained on Jesse’s ass and his mouth half open. 

Jesse licked his lips and wiggled his ass. He was comfortable--sore but comfortable--and Hanzo  _ had _ been training him well… “Nah,” he said as easily as he could. “Could go for a bit more, I think.”  He swallowed hard. “Maybe...maybe with your cock? Just to finish things off?” 

Behind him, Hanzo made a broken sound and Jesse could feel the way his fingers dug into his ass, spreading him wider. “Are you that desperate?” Hanzo asked in a rough voice. 

“Only for you,” Jesse sighed and wiggled his hips. “So what do you say, darling? Got one more in you?” He wiggled his head to look back at Hanzo, watched his slack expression turn into a hungry smirk. “Gonna remind me that my ass is yours?” 

Hanzo’s eyes flared blue for a moment and he held out a hand for the harness he summoned to fly into it. “You better call out tomorrow,” he said. 

“Promise?” Their toy chest flew open as Hanzo summoned their largest, newest dildo. It made Jesse whimper to see it, let alone knowing that it was about to fuck him into the bed. 

Hanzo chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just gonna fuck off to sleep.
> 
> I say as I instead stare longingly at the new Halloween skins and try to plan out how long it will take me to finish the rest of my prompts so I can play Overwatch. 
> 
> That being said, if anyone wants to request anything or even just yell at me in general, I can be found on tumblr at [Classywastelandbread](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's been leaving comments and kudos. It's so nice to see your thoughts on everything. 
> 
> ~DC


	11. Roleplay | Smile/Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Roleplay | Smile/Laughter
> 
> In which Hanzo and McCree try to switch things up. It...does not go quite as planned.

There was a knock on the door far later in the evening for polite company.

Regardless, Hanzo opened the door without checking who it was and was greeted with a hard shove and a forearm pressed hard against his throat. The door was kicked shut behind the intruder.

For a moment he and the intruder stared awkwardly at each other, as if the intruder were surprised that this had worked at all. It was fortunate for him that Hanzo had taken his knives off his person or he would be requiring immediate medical assistance. Still, old habits were hard to break and Hanzo nearly returned the favor, nearly dislocated the intruder's shoulder or did something else equally unpleasant.

"This is a robbery," the man said, his eyes narrowing over his frankly  _ ridiculous _ scarf that he used as mask.

"Oh really?" Hanzo found himself asking dryly. "You don't say? Knocking on my door at such a late hour, barging in, and shoving me against a wall? Or perhaps this was just some kind of elaborate farce-"

The man pressed harder and Hanzo glared as his breath was cut off. The pressure released and he was able to draw in a breath. "Quite enough of that," the man said though Hanzo could see his confidence waning.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Or what?" he asked and lifted his free arms - the man's first mistake - and pushed him back.

With a pout that was clearly visible even with the mask, the man obeyed and tugged the scarf down. "Aw-"

"A master of disguise," Hanzo said, cutting him off with a hand to his mouth. His voice was strangled as he tried to hold back a laugh. "A wanted vigilante and previous member of a notorious gang still at large...and you can't even do a proper robbery right?"

McCree stuck his tongue out at Hanzo. "Ain't my fault," he protested. "I just don't wanna hurt you."

Unable to help himself, Hanzo snorted. "How poorly you must think of me that I would not be able to defend myself from a common criminal," he said, mirth evident in his voice.

"Well I'm  _ sorry _ that I was concerned for your safety," McCree protested. He took two steps forward, gently caging Hanzo in against the wall again.

Still chuckling, Hanzo lifted his arms and looped them around McCree's neck, fingers toying with the scarf. "Cashmere?" he asked, his brows rising.

McCree blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well," he said, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "Ana gave it to me a year or two ago," he said. "Ain't never had a reason to use it. The serape's warm enough, normally."

Shaking his head, Hanzo inspected the rest of his outfit. "But I must say,  _ mystery man _ ," Hanzo purred, lifting his hands up to run them through McCree's scruffy beard. "What  _ ever _ shall I do now that you're in here."

He'd never been on a honeypot mission - hadn't really done much in the way of actively  _ seducing _ anyone - and  _ it showed _ . It was overdone, his neck curved oddly in what McCree  _ guessed _ was an attempt to show off...well, he just didn't know.

So he pulled back and laughed and this time it was Hanzo that pouted.

"An internationally-feared assassin and you ain't never done a honeypot," McCree said around raucous peals of laughter.

Hanzo scowled. "It is not funny," he said with a sniff. "It was beneath me to...sleep my way through a target."

Leaning in, McCree kissed the frown lines on Hanzo's face and then the annoyed curl of his lips. "Ways I see it," he said, lifting a hand to cup Hanzo's cheek. "We got it all wrong. Perhaps we oughta try and switch things up?"

"We  _ tried _ switching things up," Hanzo said, this time his lips curling upward in a little smirk of amusement. "And here we are."

McCree tapped Hanzo's nose, knowing that he could get away with it. "Yeah," he said. "But we went about it wrong. I'd done my own fair share of honeypots back in the day."

"With your twink ass, I'm not surprised."

McCree tapped his nose again and Hanzo rolled his eyes. "And you've done your fair share of armed robberies, I'm sure." Hanzo was weirdly silent about that. "Or at least you did some  _ yakuza _ badassery that amounts to the same. Maybe we got ourselves down for the wrong roles."

He yelped when Hanzo  _ shoved _ , twisting them around so that it was McCree that was pinned. "I see," he said, his eyes dark and fierce and McCree felt himself swallowing hard at the intense look he was receiving from the archer.

He had a feeling that missions would be  _ difficult _ from now on.

"Wrong roles for the wrong people," Hanzo continued. He cocked his head to the side. "Hope you're ready to put out, cowboy," he purred. "Because I'm going to..." Hanzo trailed off, a strangely unsure look on his face.

"See?" McCree crowed with a laugh. "It's harder than it looks!"

Hanzo smiled sweetly - too sweetly - and McCree's amusement faded for a heavy curl of heat in his gut. Yup. Missions would be downright  _ impossible _ to get through without popping a boner from now on.

"We'll see about  _ that _ ," Hanzo purred and tugged the scarf off of McCree's neck. "Give me your clothes."

That shouldn't have been so hot.

McCree groaned.


	12. Against A Wall | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Against a Wall | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation
> 
> Continuation of [Roleplay | Smile/Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138/chapters/38023571).

McCree’s breath left his body as he was roughly shoved against the wall. Instinctively he elbowed back and grunted when his arm was caught and pinned against the wall. He had to suppress the urge to fight back again, to kick and elbow and headbutt his way to freedom. 

“What a pretty little thing,” a voice said behind him and McCree shivered. A hand wiggled between him and the wall, tracing the slip of skin on McCree’s belly, revealed by his extended arms. “Perhaps instead of giving me money, you could give me something else?” 

He opened his mouth to retort, to offer a sassy reply like Hanzo had earlier when the hand on his belly, toying with his belly button and the thick hair there, suddenly dropped and dug into the erection pressed against his jeans. 

“How needy you are,” the intruder said. “Already hard? Did you come out into this dirty alley to be fucked by a stranger?” 

McCree shuddered at the thought. Such crude words in Hanzo’s smooth voice made his mouth drop open in a rough gasp. It was rare that Hanzo spoke like this and he had to be in just the right kind of mood. 

The hand not holding McCree’s arms above his head--awkward due to their height differences--squeezed his trapped cock, just as mean as McCree knew that Hanzo would be. He still groaned, having learned to love it. With anyone else he would have fought tooth and nail, had turned the tables in an instant, but with Hanzo it was different. 

“Fantasizing about someone else?” Hanzo hissed in McCree’s ear. He clicked his tongue dismissively, squeezing McCree’s cock again. “Trouble at home, pretty thing? Or can your hubby not keep up with you?” 

McCree opened his mouth to respond, to snap back a retort, but Hanzo shifted and lifted a leg which he used to nudge between McCree’s legs. He felt the pressure against his balls, felt the way that Hanzo pushed McCree further into the wall, pressed his body completely against McCree’s back. 

He could feel how hard Hanzo was and he trembled, feeling weaker and needier than he had any right to be. God dammit he was an outlaw and a killer and an ex-black-ops agent and yet just a few whispered words in a husky voice from Hanzo and his knees were weak and his voice was stolen. 

But Hanzo was a goddamn force of nature and McCree was helpless against him. 

“That all you got, sugar?” McCree goaded when he finally found his words, twisting his head. “Gonna rut against me like some dog? Tsk, I thought’cha were better than that?”

There was a moment of silence where if he were anyone else he would feel afraid-- _ terrified _ . But he just felt anticipation curl low and hot in his gut. 

Suddenly he was on the ground, quite unsure of how he had gotten himself there, and Hanzo had both hands twisted behind his back. Something bound his hands behind his back with quick twists and then he was pulled to his knees and shoved back against the wall so that he faced his attacker now. 

Hanzo’s face was red, his eyes hungry, and his lips pulled into a sneer. “Pretty sluts don’t talk back,” he growled but his hands were almost gentle as they ran through McCree’s hair, pulling the loose strands out of the way. “You came out here to get fucked, pretty thing, and who am I to say no?” 

With one hand Hanzo held McCree’s loose hair; with the other he fumbled at his belt, popping open the button and yanking down the fly. He wiggled a hand in and pulled out his cock, feeding it through the front of his boxers and using the tip to slap at McCree’s cheeks and nose. Tacky dots of precome were left, drawing clear trails as fine as spider silk in their wake. 

“Why don’t you put that mouth to better use?” Hanzo purred and, of all things, booped McCree’s nose with his flushed cock. 

It would be funnier if McCree weren’t already hungry for it, his mouth already watering and falling open for it. He groaned as Hanzo gently fed it into his mouth, rubbing against McCree’s tongue before sliding deep. 

“I bet this wasn’t what you had expected,” Hanzo purred, burying both hands in McCree’s hair as he gently rocked deeper into his mouth. “Or maybe it was? Sucking someone’s cock in a dingy alley where anyone can come by and see how much of a slut you are.” 

McCree whimpered. This wasn’t the Hanzo he was used to but damn was it enough to get his engine revving. He peeked up, satisfied to see Hanzo’s head tossed back, his stolen scarf falling loose around his neck. Hanzo’s lips were parted, his eyes shut as his hips rocked gently into McCree’s mouth. 

“Damn,” Hanzo said, tipping his head down to look at McCree with dark eyes. “Whoever taught you to suck cock did a damn good job.” His hips began to speed up, his cock probing deeper down McCree’s greedy throat. He choked a little, gagged when one of Hanzo’s excited thrusts shoved his cock further down his throat than he was expecting. 

For his part, McCree was having the time of his life. He opened his mouth, loosened his throat, let Hanzo shove himself deeper and deeper with ragged breaths. The bump of Hanzo’s cock in his throat  _ did things _ to him, made his own cock pulse hot and hard in his slacks. 

Made him work faster at the binding around his wrists with the little knife he had hidden in his prosthetic arm. 

Perhaps it was cheating, but Hanzo knew him well enough that he should be prepared for McCree to do whatever it took to win. 

And McCree knew just what his prize would be, what secret was hidden beneath Hanzo’s domineering exterior. 

As Hanzo’s breaths became rougher, his grip tighter in McCree’s hair, McCree slowly moved his arms around, slid them up the backs of Hanzo’s thighs. He watched Hanzo’s slack-jawed expression change. Watched his eyes, closed to savor the feeling of McCree’s hot mouth and lips, snap open in surprise. 

Winking at him, McCree caught Hanzo’s hands and pinned them, backing up off his dick though it was almost painful to do. “Were you close, darling?” he asked with a laugh at how raspy his voice had become. He licked his lips. “That’s too bad.” 

* * *

Hanzo looked downright insulted to be tied up with McCree’s belt though he couldn’t tell if he was insulted that he was tied with a belt or at the haphazard nature of the tie. As it was, he could easily break himself out but he didn’t, allowed McCree to bend and manipulate him as he pleased. 

Shoving his pants down, McCree got a hand around his dick and sighed, watching Hanzo’s proud gaze flick downward to McCree’s pierced dick and he made sure to tug it back, to let the light catch on the frenum ladder that marched down the underside. 

“Aw,” McCree said with false sympathy. “Don’t be like that, sugar.” His other arm snaked around Hanzo’s waist and dipped below his belt. “You know how  _ flexible _ I can be. And I must say as much as I want to have that lovely cock fucking me open, I don’t think a dirty alley is the right place for such a work of art. But you, on the other hand…” He dipped his finger down the crack of Hanzo’s ass, found where he was slick and loose. Two fingers slid right in and he bit back his own needy sound. “You seem like you were ready for it. Waiting. Perhaps  _ you _ were the one that wanted to be fucked in a dark alley, huh? Let someone come by and hear you as you got speared on a cock and used like a toy. Maybe ask for a turn themselves, huh?” 

The thought made something dark curl in his belly. As if he would let anyone else touch Hanzo. 

He leaned in and nipped sharply at Hanzo’s neck, reaching down to hook his hands behind Hanzo’s thighs. Though his back protested he lifted Hanzo and spread his legs wide so that they wrapped around his waist.

Hanzo obligingly parted his legs further, arched his back so that he was braced against the wall. McCree’s cock rubbed against his ass, slid into the smooth skin along his tailbone, hot and pulsing and lovely but  _ not where he wanted it _ . 

Looping his bound arms over McCree’s neck, Hanzo arched his back and rocked against McCree’s body. “Well?” he demanded breathlessly. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

Growling, McCree dug his hands into Hanzo’s ass hard enough to leave bruises. He lifted Hanzo, shifted his hips to angle himself, and let Hanzo sink down on his cock.


	13. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hair Pulling  
>  **Requested by:** Spin
> 
> Continuation of [Inflation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138/chapters/37758944) and [Ass Worship / Begging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160138/chapters/37787117).

“Mercy,” McCree said and the word cut through the lusty fog clouding Hanzo’s mind. “Hanzo, mercy, please.”

Breathing hard, Hanzo pressed their face against the cool stone of the wall. They wanted nothing more than to rut wildly into the hunter's hot ass, to hear the lewd squelches as their cock forced come out of McCree's loose hole.

But McCree was trembling, his hole red and inflamed-looking and Hanzo felt guilty as they slowly rocked their hips back. Their cock popped out with a wet, lewd sound followed closely after by a veritable rush of come.

"My..." it was hard to force their mouth around the proper words. "My apologies. Are you...are you hurt?"

McCree didn't say anything at first and concerned, Hanzo spied a gap in the wall and vaulted over, landing near the hunter's face. When McCree didn't react, Hanzo knelt beside him, running a clawed hand through McCree's sweat-slicked hair.

"McCree?" they asked. "Jesse?"

Their only consolation was that McCree was breathing. "I..." Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief. "I just need a sec, babe."

Leaning in, Hanzo scented him, running their cheek against the top of his head, careful of their tusks. "You scared me," they admitted, using their claws to card through McCree's damp hair.

McCree hummed, tilting his head into Hanzo's hand. Shifting closer, Hanzo let McCree rest his head against their shoulder. With their other hand, they stroked their cock as discreetly as possible. Arousal still rumbled through them as implacable as the tides.

"Fuck," McCree said. "Are you still not sated?"

Hanzo jumped when they felt a comparatively small human hand patting along their side and hip until it was able to wrap around the base of their cock. They snarled, their blood rushing. “ _ McCree _ ,” they growled, rougher than they intended. “You tempt me.” 

“I can’t leave you hanging like this,” McCree said, nudging his head into Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Yes you can,” Hanzo growled roughly, unable to help how they bucked their hips into McCree’s clumsy grip. “You’re too tired.” 

They could hear McCree’s throat click as he swallowed. “Yeah, my  _ ass _ is,” McCree said. “But my mouth and throat on the other hand…”

Hanzo snarled and scrambled to their feet, leaning heavily against the wall. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” Hanzo growled, their voice deep and raspy. Their hips jolted and twitched as McCree’s other and came up. He used both hands to stroke the demon’s ridged cock and Hanzo hissed. 

Tilting his head up, McCree winked at Hanzo and let his mouth fall open. Growling, Hanzo let their cock slip in and groaned, their claws tightening in McCree’s ponytail.

McCree made a high whimpering sound as Hanzo tugged roughly at his hair. Snarling, the demon did it again. 

“Your mouth feels almost as good as your ass,” Hanzo snarled, their other hand coming up to dig their claws into the stone. They were careful to not thrust too hard, not wanting to hurt McCree’s jaw or get bitten as McCree’s mouth was forced wider. “Almost.”

They snarled when both of McCree’s hands came up and stroked what his mouth couldn’t reach which was...a lot. Hanzo wasn’t  _ small _ , especially in comparison to McCree. Only a few inches of their cock was able to slide into McCree’s mouth and he whined, his eyes rolling, as his hands worked the rest. 

McCree lapped at the leaking slit and Hanzo snarled like some kind of hungry beast, their claws digging into the stone of the wall and McCree’s hair. Hanzo groaned when McCree yelled, the vibrations of his voice rocketing Hanzo closer to the edge. 

“Do you like it when I pull your hair?” Hanzo growled and arched their back, pulling their cock back. McCree whimpered like a spoiled child that had his favorite toy taken away. “Oh, my master, you’re so needy. You crave my cock as much as any whore or concubine and make the sweetest noises when I fuck your pretty little ass.” 

Just to test their theory, Hanzo tugged roughly at the hair tangled in their claws and bared their fangs and tusks in glee when McCree whimpered. They rocked their hips forward, letting the sticky tip of their cock run against McCree’s face. The hunter’s hands still worked at his cock, stroking eagerly from root to tip even as they yearned after Hanzo’s cock.

“And now you make the sweetest sounds when I pull your hair,” Hanzo growled, feeling merciful and so intensely feeling the need to see McCree’s pretty lips stretch around their cock, they rocked their hips forward. “Let’s hear you,” Hanzo growled, adjusting their grip on McCree’s hair. “Let’s hear you scream around my cock.” 

McCree’s eyes fluttered and Hanzo tugged him further on their cock, forced it deeper into the hunter’s mouth. Snarling in pleasure, Hanzo kept him there by the grip in his hair, let him choke around it, gripping uselessly around the portions of their flushed cock that were unable to fit. 

Hanzo sighed and began rocking their hips insistently, watching the bulge of their hunter’s mouth and cheeks, watched the way his eyes rolled up and his hands weakly squeeze and stroke at the rest of their cock. “I wonder if you can swallow it all.” 

They watched McCree’s eyes snap open as soon as the thought registered. They grinned and pulled harder on the hunter’s hair. 


	14. Overstimulation | Intercrural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Overstimulation | Intercrural  
>  **Requested by Spin:** overstimulation and intercrural, since i worry for mccree getting railed by hanzo's monster dick

Hanzo took a few steps back, watching their cock pop out of McCree's mouth, watch the great globs of come and spit pour from his lips as he coughed. Their little human hunter’s face was red and he heaved great gasping breaths now that his airway wasn’t blocked. 

They panted, not quite tired or sated as they watched McCree try to catch his breath. “You’re beautiful like this,” Hanzo murmured, running a gentler claw through his hair. McCree whimpered tiredly and concerned, Hanzo knelt beside him, gently nudging their face with theirs. They frowned when they saw how he trembled and shook. 

Their cock was still hard, their gut still burning with excited heat. It had been so long since they had gone through a rut like this with such a willing partner. But humans were breakable and got tired far quicker than demons did.

It was a shame.

Hanzo grunted as they stroked McCree's tear- and spit-slick cheek. "I have tired you out, haven't I? Humans are so breakable."

"I...No, I can go again," McCree said, his voice rough and weak. “Just...just give me a second to catch my breath.

It was tempting but the skin around McCree's gaping hole was red and inflamed and McCree still hadn’t caught his breath from Hanzo roughly fucking his mouth and throat. They vaulted over the wall again, ignoring McCree’s broken whimper. Their large claws cupped McCree's ass, their clawed thumbs tapping gently against his balls as they hung. Even they looked tired, worn out, slick, and glazed with come that was still oozing out of McCree’s gaping hole.

There was a puddle of come between the hunter’s trembling legs from the times that Hanzo had made him come, screaming, on their cock. 

Leaning in, Hanzo pressed gentle kisses to the rim of McCree's ass, the come soaking into his beard. McCree whimpered even as Hanzo opened their mouth and let their tongue trace along the inflamed rim. Their aphrodisiac venom trailed in their wake, numbing the area until they could get back to their bags for their healing salve.

"Let's get you out of the wall," Hanzo said almost affectionately.

"No..." McCree protested weakly but aside from the token whine of disappointment, didn't fight it when Hanzo gently eased him out of the hole in the wall. "Oh, darling, I don't think I can walk."

"Of course not," Hanzo said, feeling rather smug. "I will carry you back."

For once McCree didn't protest as he was lifted, only making a noise as he was jostled and more come leaked out of his hole. "You're still hard," he said, no doubt feeling the way Hanzo's cock slapped against his lower back. "How are you still hard?"

Hanzo snorted. "You worked me up," they replied simply. "And demons are more difficult to tire than humans."

"Not fair," McCree groaned. He groaned again when Hanzo gently set him down on the bedroll near the fire. "How many more you got in you?"

"One or two."

McCree licked his lips.

"But it is no consequence," Hanzo continued, reaching in their bags for the healing ointments. "You are too tired. I will...take care of my problem myself or simply ignore it. Either way, you are beyond helping me to care for it."

McCree twisted and then sighed as Hanzo gently applied the ointment to his inflamed hole. "Maybe not," he said reluctantly. "At least not...not in my ass."

"I doubt you are up to fucking me," Hanzo laughed although the thought was appealing. Their cock twitched in interest, a creamy bubble of pre-come slipping out from their slit. "No, you are tired."

"Not so much anymore," McCree said. "That salve works wonders and I feel young and fit again."

This wasn't true and they both knew it, but the pain had faded into a distant memory and McCree  _ did _ feel a little stronger.

Hanzo hummed as they flipped McCree over and rubbed more ointment on the red bruises-to-be on his belly and then on the red welts from rubbing his clothes and skin against the rough canvas cloth he had laid down.

"If I ignore it, the problem will go away," Hanzo told him. "It's of no consequence to me if nothing more happens."

McCree whined before he caught himself. “It matters to me,” he said stubbornly. “Han…” 

“No,” Hanzo said gently. “I refuse to knowingly cause you pain.” 

Sighing, McCree flopped back. “I just don’t want you to leave unsatisfied.” 

“I’m hardly going anywhere,” Hanzo pointed out, sounding amused. “And I will be satisfied with your health.” 

McCree groaned. “You sap.” 

Hanzo gave him a toothy grin and leaned down to scent him gently, rubbing their tusks over his forehead and through his sweaty hair. Used to it by now, McCree smiled and with a weak hand reached up to run his hands through Hanzo’s hair. 

Bracing themselves over McCree they kissed him gently, careful of their fangs and tusks. Their cock, still leaking, rubbed against McCree’s belly and he groaned, reaching up with both hands to tangle in Hanzo’s hair. 

“You’re tempting me,” Hanzo said, their voice deeper and rougher. Their pale eyes were amused but their hips jolted, rubbed their great girth against McCree’s bared, hairy belly. 

McCree grinned. “A human tempting a demon? Unheard of!” He reached a hand down and pressed Hanzo’s hard cock against his belly. Hanzo’s hips bucked and they snarled, their head pulling back and their eyes half-closed in pleasure. 

"Why don't you fuck me like this?" McCree suggested. He tangled his fingers in Hanzo's long hair, keeping their head hovering near theirs. "Come all over my chest? Mark me as your own?"

A spurt of precome dribbled out from Hanzo's leaking cock and McCree could feel it throb against his belly. Hanzo's face split in a snarl and they bared their fangs in a way that McCree had never seen them do before.

"You like that, don't you?" McCree breathed as Hanzo's hips stuttered into an uneven rhythm. "The idea of marking me? It's not enough that you've marked me where no one else will touch, you must mark me all over, huh?" He carefully untangled his hand from Hanzo's hair and reached down to press both palms against Hanzo's cock. One hand went to the sensitive tip and squeezed each time Hanzo bucked their tips forward; the other rubbed and pressed against the raised ridges and knots that always drove McCree wild.

He whimpered when Hanzo pulled back, their eyes wild. They reached for a vial of oil and McCree felt his stomach lurch. He wanted--oh how he  _ wanted _ \--Hanzo to slip back into him, to fuck him stupid again so that he couldn't walk or ride for  _ weeks _ but he knew that it was beyond him right now. Hanzo had already fucked him stupid once that night, had fucked him enough that he would be sore and aching tomorrow even with the healing salve.

But Hanzo had always gone to great lengths to make sure that he wasn't hurt. Hanzo wouldn't hurt him.

Hanzo's hands trembled as they poured the oil into their large hands and some overflowed their cupped palm. They messily spread it along McCree's thighs, reaching in to rub the excess on his belly and along his soft cock and balls. McCree whimpered.

No doubt feeling McCree's cock twitching beneath their hand, Hanzo paused. They grinned and cupped his balls in their large hands as they brought their face lower.

"Fuck," McCree breathed when their mouth parted, baring their fearsome fangs and tusks and that terrible, clever tongue. He could literally  _ see _ the grooves in the tissue filling with their aphrodisiac venom as they brought their mouth closer and extended their long tongue.

Oral sex with Hanzo had always been...tricky. Their mouth wasn't quite made for it but what they lacked in ease they certainly made up for with the clever use of their tongue. They could never quite easily suck or wrap their lips around McCree's cock, not without hurting him, so they looped their tongue around him instead and let the tip rub against their ridged palate, away from their teeth.

McCree's hands shot down, wrapped around the demon's curved horns, and hung on as they toyed with his soft cock. "Hanzo," he breathed. "Fuck, Hanzo."

Their venom came into effect and McCree could feel the tingling along the skin of his cock. Blood rushed south and his cock began to stiffen, twitching as it plumped up under Hanzo's careful attentions.

Everything felt sharper, balanced on that razor's edge of too much and not enough and McCree threw his head back, unsure whether to buck forward into Hanzo's hot mouth or away.

He didn't realize that he was chanting Hanzo's name until the demon pulled back with a toothy grin. "I can't imagine enjoying this without you," they growled and if McCree didn't know better, he'd think that the demon was angry

McCree swallowed. Hanzo was a force of nature and McCree was only along for the ride when they got it in their head to do something. He watched as they lifted his legs, a tingle of worry that they would fuck into his loose hole again but they closed his legs and held them shut by the knees.

Then he felt the demon's cock rub against the tight seam between them and McCree realized what they were doing. He groaned when he saw the demon's flushed cock, purplish at the tip, as it peeked out from between the slick skin of his thighs.

It was almost ticklish but McCree could feel it move in ways that he had never known, could  _ see _ it as it fucked between his thighs as eagerly as if it were his ass.

And Hanzo seemed to enjoy it, too. They growled, bared their fangs in a fearsome grin in a way that McCree had never seen them do. Most of the time their eyes were crossed or they couldn't see the demon's face. He couldn't appreciate the way that the demon's brows furrowed or the way their jaw hung slack or the bright pink flash of their tongue as it peeked out from between their lips.

McCree reached down and touched his cock, his knuckles bumping against Hanzo's leaking tip. Hanzo tilted their head down and snarled, startling McCree into letting go. Their wild thrusting stopped as they adjusted their stance so that at the next thrust, the ridges of their cock rubbed against McCree.

He yelped, arching his back painfully at the extra stimulation. Growling and clearly pleased with themselves, Hanzo resumed their rough thrusts, this time grinding meanly against McCree's cock. Their heavy balls slapped against McCree's, sharp and cruel and yet it still made McCree's eyes roll back.

His hands scrambled at Hanzo's, for any part of Hanzo to hang on to as the extra stimulation, as the rough and uneven thrusts rocketed him closer to the edge.

"Hanzo," he cried. "Hanzo, Hanzo..."

"Tighten up," Hanzo growled in a voice that McCree had never heard them use.

Screaming and clutching desperately at the bedroll beneath him, McCree came, his cock drooling pitiful streams of come. Hanzo continued to thrust, seemingly nowhere near completion as they growled and snarled. The rough thrusts and the brush of their ridged cock against McCree's brought tears to the hunters eyes as the sharp edge of ecstasy turned almost painful.

"Hanzo," McCree groaned. "Hanzo." He wasn't sure if he was begging at this point. Begging or pleading for mercy once more. Hanzo snarled and bucked their hips.

Their lips were moving, too and McCree realized that they were saying something that McCree couldn't hear over the lewd squelches of oil and the slap of Hanzo's balls against McCree's thighs.

"Hanzo," McCree groaned, struggling to find the words and the magic that tied them together. He saw the demon's eyes widen as they realized it, as his arm glowed and the binding collar around their neck shone. "Mark me."

Hanzo  _ roared _ and oh, McCree was going to have  _ problems _ the next time he heard Hanzo in battle, but they came, hard, their cock spurting hot globs of come all over McCree's belly and, tragically, the tunic he still wore.

The demon thrusts slowed to fitful bucks of their hips until they stopped, breathing hard as their cock slowly softened between McCree's clenched thighs. Slowly they lowered McCree's legs and leaned down over McCree, pressing a toothy kiss to his forehead. "Cheater," they said though they sounded amused.

McCree reached up to tangle his hands in Hanzo's hair, tugging him down for a proper kiss. "Are you complaining?"

"No," Hanzo said with a laugh.

"Good," McCree said. "Now clean me off and come and cuddle, I'm tired."

Hanzo laughed. "Of course." They leaned down and kissed McCree again with a low, satisfied purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I hadn't left a note at the end of the past few chapters, oops! I've been _super_ tired lately so posting the past few have been done in a sleepy daze. 
> 
> Just wanted to thank everyone that's been leaving comments and kudos. It really means a lot to me to know that you are all enjoying it. 
> 
> ~[DC](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/)


	15. Lingerie | Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Titfucking | Lingerie  
>  **Requested by[Tinyforestshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark/works):** Titfucking/lingerie (bottom jesse maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Genji regretting everything and Zenyatta knowing too much. 
> 
> I didn't really elaborate on what happened, but Genji and Zenyatta came over to Hanzo and McCree's suite for a family breakfast. While getting dressed to start cooking with Zenyatta, Hanzo found the surprise that McCree had planned for him and decided to wear it instead. Hijinks ensue. 
> 
> Also, Hanzo is wearing [this](https://www.modeshe.com/products/burgundy-lace-strappy-harness-bralette-bra-mb250073-3). Thank you [Lyall_Lupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa) for sitting through the...ah.. _torture_ of me sending a bunch of pictures of lingerie. ;)
> 
> Thank you also to the discord chat, who also left suggestions, especially [this gem](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/New-2015-women-cowboy-bra-sets-Brand-lady-underwear-Bra-Sets-sexy-lingerie-Japanese-and-South/32249065600.html) which tragically did not make it to the final cut. My own love of straps unfortunately won out.

McCree caught sight of it at breakfast and choked. 

Say what you want of him (or McCree himself) but while Hanzo wasn’t one for honeypot missions--nice face, hot bod, poor attitude for it, somehow absolute  _ shit _ at seducing someone--he was a master of subtlety. It was probably the whole ninja thing. Hanzo  _ had _ told McCree that while Genji was  _ very good _ at being a little shit, he only absorbed the parts of it that he liked.

Hanzo, of course, had been expected to know all of it. 

Which led to now. To the way that the loose collar of his shirt had shifted to reveal a thin strand of burgundy. 

From the hard set of Genji’s mouth, he had seen it too and was trying in vain to ignore it. To pretend he didn’t see it and didn’t know exactly what it was. 

A burgundy strap that had no reason to be there. Not on Hanzo. 

McCree swallowed hard as he slid into a seat quickly so that no one might see how his pants were beginning to tent. 

“Good morning,” Hanzo said, coming over to McCree, leaning in to kiss his cheek as he placed a mug of coffee in front of McCree. His long hair, not tied in his topknot, hung over one shoulder so McCree couldn’t see the face that Genji was no doubt making. Knowing Genji it was probably a miniature mental tirade where he questioned his sanity, his choice of bringing his brother to Overwatch, his choice of  _ introducing Hanzo and McCree _ , and probably also questioned why he had decided to come to their attempt at family breakfast. 

McCree swallowed, putting Genji out of his mind as his eyes caught on the little gap between Hanzo’s collarbones and his shirt. It was looser than what he typically wore but McCree knew that it was a deliberate choice as was the way that Hanzo leaned over. 

“Thanks, sweet,” McCree managed to croak out, fumbling for the mug without taking his eyes away from the straps visible against Hanzo’s skin and tattoo. “G’morning to you, too.” 

“It is such a lovely morning, isn’t it?” Zenyatta asked from the kitchen. If he had a face that could show emotion, McCree was fairly certain that he would have a sly smile. He was clearly enjoying this and obviously knew something about what was going on.

“Yes,” Genji said, sounding like he was grinding his teeth. McCree would be more concerned if he didn’t know that most of his teeth were fake. Probably all of them at this point, considering that the brothers’ love of sugar was apparently hereditary. “Such a  _ lovely _ morning.” 

Seemingly oblivious, Zenyatta continued, “We should have breakfasts like this more often,” he said. Genji made a worrying noise that sounded more like a dying gurgle. 

Breakfast was...a struggle. It was fortunate that Zenyatta and Genji had come over to  _ their _ suite because McCree could keep seated without revealing the way that his cock was hard and aching in his pants. 

After Hanzo and Zenyatta spent much too long talking, their guests eventually departed and McCree was left alone with Hanzo. 

“Darlin’,” he complained, wrapping his hands around Hanzo’s hips from behind. 

Hanzo leaned his head back against McCree’s chest, his hands stilling in the sudsy water of the sink. “Yes?” he asked, shifting his hips away from the counter so that McCree could slip his hands beneath the hem of his shirt. 

“Babe,” McCree groaned as he trailed his hands upward, toying with the line of hair between Hanzo’s navel and the waistband of his sweatpants before lifting them higher, stilling when the rough tips of his fingers brushed against lace and silk. “The dishes can wait.” 

He let one hand trail back downward to cup Hanzo’s own hard cock and smiled smugly against Hanzo’s neck. He felt more than heard Hanzo’s low groan. “Yes,” Hanzo said roughly. The dish in his hands broke as it was literally dropped back into the sink but was ignored. Hanzo shut off the water and grabbed McCree’s shirt with his sudsy hands. “Bedroom. Now.” 

* * *

Clearly Hanzo had some idea of how this all was to take place and McCree gladly let him take charge, even knowing that he was likely to be teased within an inch of his self control. 

“Babe,” he complained. Hanzo was a vision as he straddled McCree’s chest completely naked save for a deep burgundy bra that struggled to contain the breadth of his ribs and the archer’s frankly ridiculous muscles. It certainly was not meant for a man, especially not one of Hanzo’s size having been sized for  _ McCree _ , so the straps and lace sat a little oddly, the give and curve built into it to accommodate...ah... _ more tissue _ making it sit odd and lumpy on his chest, but that was secondary to the fact that  _ Hanzo was wearing it _ . 

“Yes?” Hanzo asked, his eyes half-lidded as he gave McCree a pleased smile. His hands lifted to his chest and McCree could  _ hear _ the rasp of his callouses as they brushed over the lace. Hanzo’s fingers traced the cups and the thin straps. “What is it?” 

McCree let his hands trace over Hanzo’s thighs, curling into the divots at his hips before tracing up Hanzo’s belly. “Fuck,” he said eloquently. 

Hanzo offered him a sly smile. “Oh, I will,” he assured McCree, who whimpered. “Of that you can be assured, but perhaps it might not be quite the way you expect.” 

He should probably be more embarrassed at his needy whimper, especially when he felt Hanzo rock his hips, his leaking cock rubbing against the hairy planes of McCree’s chest. The tip of his cock bumped against McCree’s beard, dotting it with sticky strands of precome. 

Licking his lips, McCree tilted his head down and tried his best to encourage Hanzo to nudge it closer even as he felt his lover’s balls drag against his ribs. He could feel Hanzo shift, his knees clenching around the breadth of McCree’s ribs; a moment later he heard the bedside drawer open and close but he was too distracted by the flushed cock just out of reach and bobbing in his face. 

McCree hissed when cold lube was drizzled on his chest, staring up at Hanzo with wide eyes. Hanzo’s eyes were dark and his thighs trembled as he nudged them higher, his knees butting into McCree’s armpits. His hands roughly toyed with McCree’s nipples, thumbing and pinching them before kneading his chest. 

The lube slipped along McCree’s skin, matting his chest hair and sending tickling stripes slipping and sliding along his skin toward his neck and collarbones. 

“Babe,” McCree whined.

Hanzo meanly pinched his nipples again before sliding along the sides of his pecs and nudging them closer together. He growled something that McCree didn’t catch, too enamored with the way Hanzo’s cock shone with lube as it slid between the mounds of his chest. 

“Here,” he grunted, his voice strangled and his breath short from tipping his chin down to watch Hanzo fuck his chest. He licked his lips, gasped, and fumbled with his hands to take over from Hanzo. “Let...let me.” 

With dark eyes Hanzo let him, placing his own hands on the headboard above McCree to brace himself. McCree massaged his chest, letting it squeeze at Hanzo’s leaking, lube-slick cock before receding. Then he got as good of a grip as he could with his chest slick with lube, and pressed inward as tightly as he could. 

Hanzo groaned above him and his hips jerked forward eagerly. His legs shook and he shifted, adjusting his stance and grip on the headboard before thrusting forward again. 

McCree was torn between watching Hanzo’s heaving chest and the way that the lacy lingerie stretched and distended with each breath or staring up at the slack-jawed expression on Hanzo’s face. Or staring at the flushed head of Hanzo’s cock as it peeked out from between the hairy planes of his chest. 

“Fuck,” he said roughly as a particularly rough thrust had Hanzo’s balls slap against his ribs. “You gonna come all over me like this?” he licked his lips, his eyes on the way that Hanzo’s cock peeked out from between his chest. He almost wished that he had more, flab or muscle, to make it tighter for Hanzo. 

Or perhaps he should have shaved, made the channel between his pecs slicker and smoother for Hanzo but judging by the rough grunts he was enjoying himself just fine. 

“I think I’d look mighty fine like that,” McCree said. “A nice pearl necklace, hm?” 

His hand, slick with lube, slipped and Hanzo whined at the loss. “Jesse,” he groaned. 

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” McCree said. “Jus...let me…” His hand slipped against his slick skin but after a few tries managed to get a grip and push his pecs together again. 

He whined when one of Hanzo’s hands came down to tangle in his hair. “I’m close,” he growled, his eyes crazed and his face flushed. 

McCree grinned up at Hanzo. “Good,” he said. He licked his lips. “Cause I was serious about that pearl necklace thing. Mess me up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving such lovely comments and kudos. I really appreciate all the random keysmashes and the lovely words you all leave behind. I always smile whenever I see a new email notification which is awkward to do in public because then people ask me what made me smile and I'm not about to tell them that it's because of comments and kudos on gratuitous amounts of porn. 
> 
> ~DC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Pet play  
>  **Requested by[Tinyforestshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark/works):** And the petplay day, you can do whatever you want for that or mix kinks or whatever there
> 
> I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is wearing [this collar](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/482637269/the-real-deal-sherrif-star-with-22lr?), suggested by [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem) in the discord chat. 
> 
> Jank jou ;)

It was ill fate that the full moon hit around the anniversary…well,  _ The Anniversary _ .

McCree always got jittery at the approach of the moon, his diet changing and his appetite— _ all _ appetites—increasing. He flipped back and forth between irritable, his teeth aching as if he were teething and his skin itchy as if a thousand ants crawled all over him, and excitable. His highs were higher and his lows lower as the moon pulled at the virus in his blood.

Normally Hanzo was a steady rock for him, his cool demeanor and carefully controlled emotions an anchor and a soothing balm to calm even the most violent of rampages. He showed no fear in the face of McCree’s wolf form for to Hanzo there was more to fear than flashing fangs and sharpened claws.

Now, not so much and McCree could so keenly feel the difference. Hanzo was not okay, which in turn made McCree  _ Not Okay _ .

_ Like a dog and his master _ , McCree thought to himself with a wry laugh. He bit into his steak, just about ready to forego table manners. Normally it wasn’t an issue—Hanzo, his darling, ever-attentive Hanzo normally anticipated these moods and cut the pieces into uneven slices so he could have the sensation of ripping them apart with fork or tooth while not being unseemly. Now his steak, still cooked and seasoned the way he liked, was whole and McCree was just about ready to shift completely, to give in to the siren’s call of the moon, and devour it like a dog.

It was the rigid way that Hanzo held himself as he cleaned up the kitchen that kept him from doing so. Hanzo would not mind, would perhaps chide him if he knocked anything over, but would never get angry or raise his voice or blame him. McCree would get scritches just the way he liked and a kiss between the eyes and maybe, if he was  _ really _ good and begged just right, might maybe get a belly rub.

But Hanzo was Not Okay and that made McCree Not Okay and he needed his mouth to make proper mouth sounds that Hanzo could understand to ask him why.

There was much to be learned from watching Hanzo before asking him so he used his hands to hold the meat still while he tore at it with his itching, aching teeth and watched. Asking him now would just make him close off. It was better to give him options other than ‘no’.

Hanzo moved in a strangely mechanical motion the way he did when Something was Definitely Bothering Him, his head bent and his shoulders pulled up to his ears. McCree watched the muscles ripple in Hanzo’s back as he rinsed the dishes and put them on the rack to dry and then stopped.

The water ran straight into the sink and McCree saw Hanzo’s shoulders ripple. He heard the water hit Hanzo’s hands and then watched as he washed and washed and washed…

…as if cleaning something that he believed would never wash off.

McCree tapped at his comm, which lay next to him on the table, and winced when meat juice and grease bubbled on the screen. When the date came up he sighed. It all made sense, now.

Tossing the last of his steak into his mouth, McCree considered the conundrum. At some point Hanzo seemed to have come back to himself and came to McCree’s side with a wet washcloth. “You’re a mess!” he said with a forced smile and tension in his eyes that McCree wasn’t used to seeing.

But despite his tension and the ghosts that haunted him, Hanzo was still gentle and still kissed McCree between his eyes like he did when he was a wolf and then his lips like he did when he was a man and for a moment everything was okay again.

* * *

McCree still puzzled over the problem the next day. The night before they had curled up in bed together and McCree’s gentle kisses and wolfy nuzzling seemed to relax him enough to go to sleep, to make some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders.

It didn’t completely go away and with the approaching moon, the wolf didn’t like it.

But it wasn’t really a problem that tooth and fang could solve and it made him agitated.

Still, Hanzo seemed…strangely better the next day during team breakfast. Not that McCree was complaining, but it was certainly a curious thing. The morning dawned strangely cool and Hanzo looked absolutely  _ delicious _ in his turtleneck, enough that McCree wanted to tug him away and show him just how much he appreciated it.

The kitchen was loud and overwhelming but the wolf liked being near pack, especially so close to the full moon. That was why he didn’t notice it at first. Hana was saying that he looked scruffier than usual and Lúcio was showing off new beads for his dreads that clicked and tinkled together like little bells. Genji said that it reminded him of a cat and Lúcio had said “nya” which made everyone laugh. Reinhardt called out breakfast orders from the kitchen in his booming voice and Torbjörn swore fitfully at the stove and Lena’s chronal accelerator seemed extra loud as she Blinked all over the kitchen and mess.

So the tiniest, quietest clicks of metal were nearly drowned out when Hanzo went to fetch their coffee but it was undeniable when he finally sat down next to McCree with a tired sigh.

Just a tiny click of click of metal, muffled by the collar of Hanzo’s turtleneck. A tiny rasp and rustle of leather and fur against skin. The mere thought of it made McCree’s ears pop up.

Seeing them, Hanzo made a sound that could almost pass as a laugh and reached up to give his ears a good scritch just the way McCree liked and that made his tail want to wiggle out, tight and painful in his pants.

Much like something else.

“I guess that’s enough of that,” Hanzo said and rubbed McCree’s ears one last time. “Finish your breakfast and we can go and change.”

“We”. It was always nice to hear him say that.

As if Hanzo were changing with him. As if McCree wasn’t alone with the virus in his blood.

But since they had gotten together, Hanzo had always been with him during his changes. He’d sit nearby as it warped McCree’s skin and bones, sat quietly amidst the disturbing pops and squeaks and squishes and the other strange sounds that McCree’s body made as he shifted.

And he was always there in the end, as McCree panted with exertion, to give belly rubs and ear scritches and kisses to McCree’s forehead between his eyes. And to play fetch with him and take him on walks and runs around base and the forest beyond.

McCree gobbled down his breakfast and grinned a toothy grin when Hanzo rubbed his ears and took their plates away. He practically bounced beside Hanzo as they made their way back to their suite on the other side of the base.

With the door locked McCree sighed as he shucked his pants and boxers, making room for his tail to slide into place with an unnerving rattle-squish-slurp.

Then he turned to Hanzo and gently caged his lover against the wall, running his nose against Hanzo’s jaw and ears. “Hey.”

Hanzo laughed, one hand reaching around to touch the base of his tail and massage the aching muscles there. “Hey,” he said.

“Babe,” McCree murmured, mouthing at Hanzo’s neck just above the collar of his turtleneck. “What are you wearing?”

He could feel the moment that Hanzo realized what he was talking about. Hanzo stiffened against him, his hand stilling and the other gripping McCree’s flannel tightly. “It’s nothing,” he said softly.

“No it’s not,” McCree told him gently. “Remember what we said?”

Hanzo took a shaky breath. “It’s…fine,” he said unconvincingly. “Just…a little something to…keep me focused.”

Leaning back, McCree looked down at Hanzo with a wide smile. One of his hands came up to cup Hanzo’s cheek. Behind him, he could feel his tail begin to wag. “Ain’t gotta explain nothing to me,” he said. “Why don’t you get your box?”

He saw Hanzo waver, bit his lip as if torn. “No,” he decided. “I…don’t want to burden you, especially so close to the moon.”

“Ain’t no bother or burden,” McCree told him softly, kissing him between the eyes just the way that Hanzo did with him as a wolf.

And more importantly, just the way he did with Hanners.

Hanzo’s lips trembled, his eyes wide. “Is it something you want?” McCree asked him gently. “Ignore me—is this what you want?”

That took a bit longer to answer but eventually Hanzo nodded once, shakily. McCree raised his brows and watched the way that Hanzo’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips. “Yes,” he said in a soft voice.

McCree looked at him a moment longer. “Shoot,” he said softly. “Baby…is it what you  _ need? _ ” Hanzo’s wide eyes told the tale and he sighed, leaning in for a soft kiss—once to his lips, once to his forehead between his eyes. “Babe, go get your box, m’kay?”

“I don’t—”

“Ain’t no trouble,” McCree told him gently. “And you want it; I want it too, so long as you don’t mind a little extra fur.”

Hanzo trembled. “No,” he said softly. “But-”

“The moon can wait,” McCree murmured. “And I think we both kind of need this, hm? Go get your box, sweetness. I gotcha.”

Wavering one last time, Hanzo blinked up at McCree and then obeyed.

* * *

Transformation was always a slow process. Man to wolf or man to dog, it didn’t matter.

Things happened in their own time and years of dealing with his own…condition meant that it was easy to be patient while Hanzo made his own metamorphosis.

Hanners emerged from the other room, his hardlight ears, today a shade of dark red that was nearly black, held low and submissively to the sides. 

Smiling, McCree leaned forward and held out his hands. “Here, boy.” 

For a moment Hanners hesitated, shifting his weight from side to side and lowering his head and tail submissively, before nervously shuffling forward. McCree held his hands out and waited as Hanners slowly approached and then nudged his hand into McCree’s. 

“Good boy,” McCree murmured as his knuckles traced along Hanners’ cheek “Such a good boy.” 

Hanners’ ears swiveled forward and then back, even still nervous and unsure of how to accept such praise. But McCree was patient even when need was rolling beneath his skin and waited for Hanners to come to him. 

And come he did, eventually moving in between McCree’s spread legs and nudging his head up into his thighs, soliciting pets and scritches. The motion further revealed the collar around his neck, hand tooled leather with fine detailing and a soft lining on the inside so that it sat comfortably around Hanners’ neck and didn’t dig in to his skin as he moved. 

As always it took some time for Hanners to warm up to it and then he was nearly in McCree’s lap, his front paws hooked around McCree’s hips as he shook his hips and wagged his tail. 

Cupping his jaw with both hands, McCree leaned down and pressed a kiss between his pretty puppy’s eyes. “Such a pretty boy,” he said. “Such a good boy.” He checked the window and then the clock. There was no need to rush but it was nice to see the confirmation. 

When he looked back down he found Hanners staring up at him with such canine adoration that his heart melted. “Oh, I have the loveliest puppy in the world.” Hanners blinked his big brown eyes up at him and McCree grinned, his own tail wagging. “Oh, beautiful,” he breathed. “Such a good puppy for me.” 

He tapped the bed and gave the command but Hanners hesitated, shifting on his legs before bunching them beneath him and jumping on the bed. It made the tail plug jostle in him and McCree watched the slack-jawed expression flash across his face before Hanners turned to look almost guiltily at McCree. 

“It’s okay,” McCree assured him, leaning back and drawing Hanners toward him. “Let me take care of you.” Hanners’ ears shifted forward and then he moved closer, let McCree lift his head with a knuckle so he could kiss Hanzo on the nose and then between the eyes. “Good boy. Let me take care of you.” 

Hanners whimpered but eagerly tipped his face into McCree’s hands.

* * *

McCree’s voice was raspy, his voice rough as his teeth fought to change, as his jaw wanted to elongate into a snout. Beneath him, Hanners whined, rocking his hips back on McCree’s cock. 

“Such a good boy,” McCree snarled, his hind legs shifting restlessly against the heavy duvet cover as he searched for purchase. He leaned down, his sharp teeth nipping at the collar, tasting oil and sweat and leather and the cold tang of metal. “You’re taking me so well, beautiful boy.” 

Hanners yelped, his hole clenching up beautifully around the beginnings of a knot forming at the base of McCree’s cock. Reaching down, McCree scratched his claws down Hanners’ chest just to listen to him yelp, just to feel him clench up and buck backwards. 

“Gonna knot you soon, pretty boy,” McCree growled, moving his hands to brace them on the bed over Hanners’ shoulders. His hind claws found purchase at last and lent power to his already punishing thrusts. “Let me hear you howl, baby. Tell me how much you like it.” 

Eyes squeezed shut, Hanners whimpered and growled and whined but it wasn’t was McCree was looking for, wasn’t that last extra bit to make his knot swell fully, to make him lock into Hanners’ pliant, needy ass. 

Growling himself, a hint of wolf in his voice, McCree put all of his weight into his thrusts. “You like me mounting up like this, Hanners?” he snarled. “Offering yourself up for me like this? You let me take your mind, gorgeous boy, and you let me take your body as well. Such a good boy for me. Let me take care of you, give you what you want.” 

Hanners bucked back against him and growling, McCree grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back as he thrust forward, somehow seeming to go even deeper. Looking down, McCree found Hanners’ long lashes clumped with tears, his expression of tortured bliss on his red face. 

“You want my knot, pretty baby?” McCree growled, feeling the moon singing in his veins.  _ Mate _ , it said.  _ Lock. _

He could feel it begin to swell, feel the tightness of Hanners’ albeit willing body as it nudged deeper into him and gave an aborted howl. 

“Tell me,” McCree snarled. “C’mon, Hanners. Tell me.” 

Hanners’ mouth worked, drools licking his mouth as his face was mashed into the bed. He had long since given up pushing his head up and now concentrated on offering up his hips and arching his back into McCree’s punishing thrusts. 

Feeling his knot swelling McCree grunted and lifted Hanners. McCree sat back against the headboard, the both of them groaning as McCree’s cock shifted deeper. He held Hanners still against him, nuzzling at the leather collar around his neck. 

“You feel that?” he asked into Hanners’ ear. “Feel my knot? It’s okay baby, I got you. Just relax, hm?” 

Hanners shuddered and obeyed, his muscles relaxing as McCree gently rocked his hips up into his pliant body, forcing little grunts and whimpers as McCree’s knot began to swell. 

“Just feel me, just listen to me, hm? Let me take care of you.” McCree shuddered and wrapped a clumsy hand around Hanners’ cock. “Come on, baby. Such a good boy.” 

With a high yelp Hanners came, clenching deliciously around McCree’s cock. McCree growled, barely resisting the urge to bite into Hanners’ shoulder to make his mark and claim him. Instead he licked at the sweat beading on his skin, shuddering as his knot locked tight and he came into Hanners’ oversensitive body. 

For a long moment they both lay there, panting, as McCree continued to pump Hanners full. In that time McCree ran his hands over his lovely’s trembling thighs, smoothed against his heaving chest, and pressed soft kisses to Hanners’ shoulders and neck. 

All the while he murmured praises, told Hanners how good and wonderful and pretty he was. When he ran out of words in English he repeated them in every other language he knew until his knot had deflated and Hanners had relaxed completely, not quite asleep, against McCree’s chest. 

McCree grunted, gently lifting Hanners off his cock and lay him back down on the bed. He was careful to stay in sight (though a half-transformed werewolf in their bedroom was hardly able to hide) as he fetched a washcloth to clean Hanners off. 

Hanners watched him do all of this with wide eyes. They relaxed as he returned and pressed a soft kiss between his eyes. “My good boy,” McCree rumbled. “Can I take off your collar?” 

He watched and waited patiently as Hanners decided and then submitted, tipping his head forward to let McCree reach the buckle behind his neck. McCree gently rubbed a thumb along the slight pink mark where it had rubbed against his skin. 

Leaning in, he kissed Hanzo’s cheek even though he still wasn’t quite Hanzo yet, still lost somewhere in that hazy in-between. But he coaxed him into a reclined position, supported by blankets and pillows in the nest that McCree liked to build as the moon approached, and gently wiped the sweat and come and lube from his body. 

He found a bottle of water under the bed and cracked it open, gently holding the bottle to Hanzo’s mouth and coaxed him to drink. Bit by bit he watched Hanzo come back to himself, piecing himself back together in ways he didn’t think Hanzo ever realized he did. It always left McCree in awe. 

Finally Hanzo turned his head, fully back in his own skin, and smiled at McCree. He hadn’t realized how furry he had gotten until Hanzo laughed and ran his fingers through McCree’s thick fur and gave him the perfect ear scritches. 

“You feeling better?” McCree asked. 

Leaning in, Hanzo pressed a kiss to Mccree’s face and then between his eyes. “Thanks to you,” he said. “Are you still worked up or…?”

McCree gave a jaw-cracking yawn. The cracking continued as his jaws elongated and new teeth grew in. “Could use a nap. You?” 

In answer, Hanzo wiggled to the side and patted the little nest of pillows and blankets. By the time that McCree had done his requisite three turns in place and curled up around Hanzo, he was fully a wolf. Burying his fingers in McCree’s thick ruff and breathing in his spicy scent, Hanzo drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so my kinktober comes to a close. 
> 
> I had such a lovely time and I hope you all did too. Thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos. It meant a lot to me to see that you were all having fun. 
> 
> Thank you also to those weirdos who participated in the Great Lingerie Lookup and the dark times (depending on who you talked to) of the Jean-Latin. 
> 
> ~[DC](https://classywastelandbread.tumblr.com/)


End file.
